


微光（下）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: MODAOZUSHI, wangxian - Fandom, 忘羡, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	微光（下）

下部  
一  
这是一个奇妙的世界。  
无边无际的黑暗中，攒动着数以亿记的数据流。  
它们的体表闪烁着运算量的光点，身负基站发出的命令，顺着缆道排成整齐的长队，以超越光速的迅捷奔赴着命令行指示的坐标终点。尽管数据流们的速度可以在瞬息之间绕着母星转上好几圈，可是它们永远是循规蹈矩，有条不紊，各行其是，没有任何一个个体违反规则，它们组成了电子时代特有的潮汐，却无声无息，从不跨界。  
在这样一个绝对秩序的环境下，有这么一组左摇右摆，到处乱钻，逆向而上的数据流，可以算是非常、非常的突兀了。  
这组数据流，暂且叫它w吧。  
w的数据量有点多，和尽可能精简的命令式数据流截然相反，算得上是一个庞然大物。可它和静态的存储式数据流也完全不同，在体表的光点异常活跃，闪烁的频率可以媲美小型基站的运算，它在大大小小秩序排列的数据潮汐里见缝就钻，却又在倏忽而过的时候进行着快速的读取。  
如果w是个人类，那么这种惊人的学习速度，很快就能令它成为了不起的维修大师，可惜它不是。但也正因为它不是，所以它在改写数据的时候不需要经过复杂的编译，只需要“思考”和“嵌入”，这大大节省了篡改的时间，甚至不会拖慢它赶往M城的脚步。  
它一路筛选着命令行，一旦碰到来自于“那台子机”的数据流，就毫不犹豫地执行篡改。它的改动巧夺天工，精妙的仿佛艺术品，即便是发出这组命令的主人也很难找出改动过的迹象，但最终命令行的执行结果却谬以千里。  
w添加了一句“蠢羊，今天你也失败了哈哈哈 :-p”作为最后的嘲讽，灵巧地躲开迎面而来的几组数据，调皮地纵身一跳，钻进了位于M城的中心大楼。那里有着整座城最先进的存储系统，还有一个令w流连忘返的地方——那是个被层层封锁的实验室，不会有任何人来打扰。它可以借助工作台里存储的一个小程序，轻而易举地侵入整座大楼的电子眼。  
透过电子眼，w看到，一个仿生机械人正在顶层暴躁地转圈，那家伙体表是坚硬的暗钨，纯黑色搭配的是暗金色的走线，看起来俊俏极了。  
w对它没有任何好感，如果w是人，一定会摆出一个鄙视的神情。  
那个仿生机械人正是掌管M城的子机，Yang。  
大多数时候，Yang都把自己伪装成一个善意的绅士，但是最近几个月在公众面前失态的次数越来越多，它的形象也向着不可挽留的方向崩塌——对于这一点，w自认为功不可没。  
“又是它！为什么又是它！不是把能量免费划拨给平民，就是把罚金当成奖金送人！”  
Yang冲着全息投影发出愤怒地咆哮，闪烁着红光的双眼同样表达着愤慨的情绪。  
全息投影里映着的那个人浅浅地微笑着，笑容是那么的可亲，令人如沐春风。w对和Yang有关的所有人都十分熟悉，这个人正是金氏的现任当家主人，金光瑶。  
今天是w醒来的第十三天，早在头一天，w就把Yang的所有资料翻了个底朝天，紧接着就开始了一系列以“报复Yang”为目的的恶作剧。  
为什么要“报复Yang”，w从没思考过这一点，但是它忠实地个行动着，仿佛这组命令行由衷地发自本心。  
金光瑶微笑着道：“不过是一组针对你的病毒，以你的能力，想必很快就能自行解决。这点损失，金家还不放在心上。”  
Yang道：“它把我发出的命令全都替换掉了，我对整栋大楼进行了扫描，竟然追查不到一点被入侵的蛛丝马迹，阿瑶，它说不定是一台新子机。”  
金光瑶摇了摇头，道：“不可能。自从你取代了Windtrynm后，已经经过金家技术组的三次升级了，比现有的任何一台子机都先进。”  
Yang道：“赞成。如果能完全排除这个可能，就意味着病毒只对我的某个特别词缀见效，平时潜伏成普通的繁冗代码，浅层的扫描是无法识别的。”  
金光瑶道：“既然找到了排查的方向，就赶紧把问题解决，M城的损失会由金家的资金链补齐，可是你这边运转不正常的话，下个月我的活动经费就很困扰了。”  
Yang道：“遵命。”  
金光瑶又道：“前方的战事吃紧，你备份一下必要的程序，准备过去帮忙。”  
他说完就关闭了通讯，全息影像随之渐渐消散。  
蹲守了半天的w精神一震，总算找到了个可以正面嘲讽Yang的机会，它毫不犹豫入侵了通讯系统，还没关闭的光屏上显示出了一行字符：  
“查也没有用，毕竟我的权限比你高。——by 哈哈哈我是神。”  
当Yang看到这条信息，开始暴跳如雷的时候，w已经再次钻进了缆道，一边迅速查阅着“前方战事”的信息，一边奔赴向机械兵与“联盟军”交战的地方。  
那里似乎有极为重要的“东西”，在等着自己。w想。

 

 

二  
乱石嶙峋，荒芜冷清，衰草不生，腐土尘寰。  
旷原上排列着一眼望不到头的机械兵，它们距离整齐划一地在基地的镭光护罩边沿排好了队形。  
冰冷的金属，炽热的极光刃，闪烁的通讯灯。  
这支队伍和所有Lord的直属武装力量完全相同，从配置到排列，从战术到武装，毫无感情，干脆利落。在被派来和联盟军交锋之前，它们所向披靡，百战不殆，在遭遇联盟军之后，它们义无反顾，有去无回。  
站在大后方的策略型IV号放出了一组代码，最前列的强盾型一齐迈出了镭光护罩，它们每一台都足有三米那么高，撑起宽阔的护盾，掩护着脚边不足三十公分高的微型排雷机种的行动。排雷机种足有数千台，它们绕着强盾型的活动履带钻来钻去，一寸寸地搜刮着土地里可能有的脉冲地雷，一旦有所发现，便奋不顾身地冲过去排除，排除不了的，就地自爆。  
在这密密麻麻，以黑色为主的队伍对面，仅仅是一层泛着浅蓝色的铷光网，光网本身毫无特别，却堪称“机械兵的坟墓”，无数支因它覆灭的小队向主控台传送了黑匣子，在进入光网之后，所有的机械都将被强制切断联网，它们将无法接收任何指挥命令，仅能凭自身安装的程序继续战斗，最初的十几只部队闯进了光网深处，却只能傻乎乎地遵循唤醒时的基础程序各自为战。  
但是今天，策略型IV号带来了Lord传来的最新程序，主脑指派了至少二十名精英维修师组成了特别开发小队，日以继夜地赶工出了这个最新的战术程序组。  
畏惧，恐慌，混乱，从不属于事先编写好命令行的队伍，它们在非战时或许有着不同的性格，有着不同的记忆模块，但在收到进攻信号的那一瞬间，是一个模子里刻出来的，毫无二致。  
W从M城冲出来，沿着缆道东钻西蹿了至少数十分钟，刚好赶上了这一场战斗的开场，它看准时机，一下子就找到了个得以栖身的存储空间——策略型IV号在战前刚刚加装了两块的崭新贮存模组。随着W的入侵，储存模组被塞得满满当当，以至于策略型IV号发送第Q开头的一组命令时延迟了至少3秒。好在这个阙值被直连的战争子机判断为“光网导致的延迟”而被忽视。  
透过策略型IV号的透析眼，W看到了一排排的机械兵分成近百个小组，每个小组里配置了两台强盾型，三台远攻型，十六台排雷机种，一队蜂型侦查组和三台近距离攻击型——W立刻就给它们各自起了容易理解的外号，坦克、狙击、蚂蚁兵、探子、剑客，它紧张地盯着两个坦克背对背，掩护着其他所有兵种一起冲进了光网，接着进攻小队就遭到了密密麻麻的光学射线攻击。经过策略型IV号的透析眼分析，光屏上显示出了一组简短的说明，这个光学射线是史料中没有记录的新型射线，策略型IV号立刻要求进攻小队进行采样和回传数据。  
W对这个命令表示不屑，它趁IV号还没防备，默默地黑掉了防火墙，取得了机体控制权的同时，又把IV号的“思维”关进了小黑屋。W试着动了动这台机体的“手脚”，难以保持平衡，以至于它很不习惯地晃了晃。  
策略型IV号的攻击力和防御力都很差，但是有着适应一切地形的机动性，并且可以低空飞行，W摆弄了一会，歪歪扭扭地飞了起来，穿过把它团团围住，保护在中间的坦克们，向着那张“机械兵坟墓”的铷光网飞行。  
它距离目的地越来越近，几乎就差几百米的时候，浮在高空的飞行梭发出了一束拉曳光网，把它困在了光柱组成的小空间。W毫不犹豫地发出一组命令，要求飞行梭带它再升高点。  
飞行梭没有对这个“不按照程序下命令的指挥官”进行质疑，它刚才的行动，仅仅是忠实地执行了“当掌管指挥权的策略型即将陷入危险地区时进行捕捞”这个战术命令而已，因此，在接受到“升空”命令后，立即乖乖地拉升了海拔。  
策略型IV号，现在是W，俯视的角度能对对光网之内的战况一览无遗。在激战区，机械兵已经和人类短兵相交，这边是黑色的金属，另一边则是穿着白蓝相间仿生盔的人类，火光与硝烟，没有血，没有叫喊，只有碰撞与爆炸。  
“在哪儿……”W喃喃自语着，并不断调整着透析眼，他在每一个联盟兵的身上快速扫过，它不知道自己在搜寻着什么，只知道那股迫不及待的心情。它不惜运用最大的功率，调出光屏上所有可能分析的数据，海量的信息在它眼前倏忽而过，一无所获，它越来越焦躁，越来越失去耐心，直到光屏的角落出现了一个极快闪过的镜头。  
那是一抹纯白的身影，即使w动用了缓速镜头，那抹身影的速度依然快得几乎看不清。  
W感到浑身一震，喔，它明明没有身体，可体表不断闪烁的光点完全体现着它激动的心情：  
“找到了！”

 

三  
那是个正在单兵作战的联盟战士。  
以白色为主的仿生盔甲把他包裹得密不透风，但裹紧的战斗服线条丝毫掩盖不了战士颀长矫健的体魄。他手里拿的不是Lord军里常见的光子枪或者冷光炮，而是一把有点诡异的武器。这把武器的长度不足两米，宽却只有二十公分，说它是长武器，实在是略显短小，说它是近战，又有点太笨重，武器窄长的器身两端没有锐刃，也没有可以攻击的炮管，倒是雕了些简洁的曲线花纹，远远看去，形状像一只深色的号钟，主体一面有方便抓握的把手，另一面则有着微微的曲度，上头绷着七根暗色的合成金属线。  
不需要分析任何数据，W立刻就判断出那是一柄乐器，但是单兵作战的时候，只带一把乐器……打仗？！它感到惊讶，全副的精力都放在观察这个人。  
战士迅速地腾挪，脚底的助力器令他快得像一只尖尾雨燕，在他的对面，一整只战斗小队摆好了阵势，狙击躲在坦克背后不断向他发射着粒子射线。在这密集的弹雨之中，战士却仿佛雨中漫步，躲闪之中一派悠然，他一边借着地形游走，一边托起了手里的琴——W下意识认为那个乐器应该是一种琴——右手的仿生盔自动弹出了指甲状的拨片，随着金属线的震颤，琴身放出了悦耳的音波，紧接着一串乐音骤起，琴弦亮起了萤蓝色的光芒，那光芒闪烁，辉耀了战场的一隅。  
战士将琴一转，冲着对面的坦克连连拨弦，萤蓝色的光芒化成一道曲射线，箭一般飞驰而去，一头撞上坦克撑起的防御罩，二者一经，罩子竟然像水面一样漾起了波纹。战士绕着坦克中距离地游走，躲避着攻击的同时调整着曲射线的波长，终于他找准了一个频率，骤然增加了攻击强度，曲射线与罩子的接触面由点变成了面，很快覆盖上了一小片，借着共振引发的光罩缝隙，曲射线渗入了坦克宽大的手臂之中，萤蓝色的光辉在坦克的周身一闪，那只大家伙就这么……熄火了。  
W身上的光点闪了闪，就好像一个人眨巴眨巴眼睛，它对“战友”的消逝无动于衷，甚至还有点美滋滋。它看着那支仅剩下一个坦克的战斗小队，像被撬开了壳的蚌一样，被战士用曲射线一个接一个地解决，正常战斗时间甚至没超过五分钟。最后的一击，战士纵身而起，在半空中急速拨弦，曲射线像光之喷泉一般从天而落，沾在了地面残余的蚂蚁兵和剑客身上，它们位于头部的通讯灯差不多同一时刻熄灭，变成了一堆无法动弹的废铜烂铁。  
“喔，他真是太帅了。”W在心里赞叹道，“借着共振，把琴弹出来的曲射线进行编译，破坏机械体的系统，截断动力源，这战斗方式简直鬼斧神工！”  
W安了心，就开始主动发出指令，这些指令看似是指派光网外的机械兵分批分点地向目标进攻，实际上却是把肥羊和战利品送进了战士的手中。它每次派去“那位战士”所在据点的战斗小队，总是刚好被琴的最大范围覆盖，还都是这次战斗中的精英机体，并且很“恰巧”地卸除了防音波的设备。  
W把30%的注意力锁定在了战士的身上，一边默默地观察着整个战场的战况，一边暗搓搓地在Lord军系统内部搞着小动作。  
它看了一会，发现联盟方没有什么固定模式的战术，几乎全靠单兵的独立作战能力。他们的武器似乎都是量身制作，非常符合每个人的战斗习惯，这场战斗中，蹲守每个据点的战士不会超过两人，还有两三人组成的战斗小组在全局游击，一旦有人受伤或者处于劣势，战斗小组总能及时赶到，补上空缺。  
光网内的巷战持续了一小时二十三分，W也成功地在系统里获取了最高指挥权，它跳过战争子机，下达了“撤退”和“投降”的命令，接着毫不犹豫地把大部分的“自己”留在了事先找好的存储式数据流中，仅仅在策略型IV号的存储模块中留下了用于思考的一小部分。办完这一切，它就举起双手，手掌心里投射出一面巨大的白旗，飞行梭载着它缓缓下降，最后在光网覆盖的范围内降落。  
策略型IV号挪动着蹒跚的步伐，来到了那名背着琴的战士面前。  
机械特有的无机质合成音响了起来，它例行公事地说道：“昇年历纪年3037年6月23日16时32分，Lord军鸿鹄部队第3iwq营，向联盟军无条件投降。”  
隔着仿生头盔，W看不到战士的表情。它等了半天，也没见对方有什么反应，正准备再说一遍的时候，一台圆头圆脑的机械助手从旁边绕了过来，把它往远离战士的地方推了推，一串刺耳的汽笛声从发声装置冒出来，它投射出一个不屑的表情符号，道：  
“喂喂喂，你们要投降就投降，离他这么近想干什么？！”

 

四  
策略型IV号举着机械手和小苹果开始了互相推搡，它不顾形象地手舞足蹈，试图再靠近那名联盟战士一点，道：“Pommel I！你没有权力阻止一个责任机械人履行的职责，快让开，别捣乱！”  
Pommel的很多身体部位都换成了仿生金属，包括手臂，它竖起食指，一边戳着策略型IV号的胸口，另一只手阻挡着策略型IV的前进方向，金属壳子和仿生皮肤撞击，发出清脆的“砰砰”响。  
Pommel I道：“作为蓝少将的特别保镖，我当然有权利阻止任何图谋不轨的机械体靠近他，降书大可以发一个电子版！你还有飞行梭，难道就不能用它投放吗！”  
策略型IV号愣了愣，它忽然意识到这场小规模的战斗并不需要交换俘虏，投降也不需要手签降书，它亲自跑过来的这个行为，无论是联盟还是Lord，从任何一方来看，都可疑极了。  
但是W必须亲自过来。  
首先，它刚才绕过了主观战争的子机，越权下达了投降命令，现在跟大部队回去，势必会立刻面临彻底的封闭和全面扫描，在记忆模块里存储的W这组不属于策略型IV号的数据流，立刻就会无所遁形。  
其次，在刚才战斗的一小时二十二分钟内，它分出了一部分内存，从交互的信息里追根溯源，流截取了无数Lord方的机密情报，可是它试了向联盟军发起通讯，结果彻底失败了，不是找不到入侵的漏洞，而是找不到端口，甚至找不到频率，想必联盟军有着自己独立的，对外完全封闭的通讯网络，因此W只能把情报存在存储模块里，亲自带过来。  
第三，……尽管作为一组数据流，W认为自己在流窜的过程中损失了一部分记忆，可是它还记得Pommel I，更清晰地记得眼前这个人，下意识地想来看看，看看他过的好不好。  
看完之后，找个机会，偷偷溜回Lord方的网络里就好。  
W有口难言，于是卖了个蠢，随着Pommel I的轻轻一推，装作失去平衡，夸张地歪倒在了地上，头上的通讯灯开始胡乱闪烁，只是灯光的闪烁频率看似杂乱无章，实则四拍一个组合。  
它原本有着好不容易重逢的喜悦心情，却被Pommel I拆台，心里颇有点愤愤不平，对Pommel I踢过来的动作躲也不躲，直挺挺躺在地上装死。  
可是下一刻，一直静立不动的战士忽然往前走了几步，藉着仿生盔甲的助力，一把将策略型IV号整个拎了起来，接着手紧紧抓住了它的机械臂。机械臂明明没有安装触感器，W却下意识觉得那里被锢得生疼，它连忙移动机械眼，试图透过仿生盔窥探对方的脸色。  
战士按动了一处开关，仿生盔的面罩升了起来，一双颜色极浅的眼睛映入了W的视觉系统。  
那双眼睛在外观上看起来一模一样，透析屏上却很快浮现了一行说明文字：战士的右眼是一颗功能完备的人工义眼。  
W感到组成自己思维的数据流全都沸腾了起来，烧得它短路似的无法思考，过了一会，它心一横，干脆反手一抓，也握上了战士的手腕，抓住了不放。  
尽管隔着一层盔甲，W仍然不太敢用力，生怕给那人带来一丝一毫的疼痛。  
而战士自始至终，再也没有分出一丝注意给小苹果，只是死死盯牢了策略型IV号，一人一机，就这么你拉着我、我拽着你，面对面地瞪眼。  
Pommel I绕来绕去，好几次试图拽开两个人，无果，它站在中间忽然尖啸了起来，一边捶胸顿足一边嚎道：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！不好了！！！！要命了！！！！蓝少将被敌方俘虏了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~~~~~”

 

五  
战斗结束了，联盟方放出了几组仿生机械人打扫战场。  
W作为唯一的战俘，被迫屈服，接驳上了一枚隔离Lord网络的装置，垂头丧气地跟着Pommel I走了。  
它很想交出记忆模块立刻就走，可是蓝湛现在有点忙，没空理它。尽管他只是静静地站在广场上，倾听对方一个接一个报告战斗状况，听完后偶尔简洁明了地给出一点评价。年轻的联盟兵们仿佛打了鸡血，把他团团围住，一边发出崇拜的欢呼和赞叹，一边问个不停。  
W被小苹果半拽半拖着走，不住地扭头看，酸溜溜地问：“他一直都这么受欢迎？”  
小苹果道：“当然了，蓝少将可是世上最好、最靠谱的主人，不仅给我更换最新款的芯片，还愿意把亲手种出来苹果送给我！”  
W：“……”  
小苹果道：“唉，说了你也不懂，像你这种批量制造的机械人怎么能明白 “感情深厚”这么高深的词语，毕竟……”它夸张地叹了口气，拍了拍策略型IV号的肩，同情道，“情感模块被压缩到了最低，逻辑模块占的比例却那么多，还常常被格式化什么的，你想长大成人也不容易。”  
W冷淡地应道：“……喔。”  
小苹果又道：“别想耍什么花招，基地的地形虽然简单，可就算你偷拍了全息景象带回去，也都统统不管用！”  
W道：“你的意思是这是个可移动、变形的基地吗？”  
小苹果得意道：“是呀是呀……”接着它立刻反应过来，恶狠狠地敲了一下策略型IV号的头，道，“呸，我、我可什么都没说，你最好也别说出去，我可是手握了一百种木马病毒，联盟最了不起的机械保镖！”  
W点点头，“乖巧”道：“哦，好的，懂了。”  
两台机械走到了一扇门前，小苹果刷了卡打开门，指指里面，道：“喏，进去吧，等蓝少将忙完，就会回来审问你了。”  
W探头左瞅右瞅，这是一栋相对独立的建筑，不太大，却很清静。它反复确认了两次门牌，疑惑道：“这里……好像不是审讯室？”  
小苹果敲敲门，不悦道：“你多荣幸啊，蓝少将从来不让别人出入他的房间，少废话，赶紧进去！”  
它一脚踹在W的“后腰”，准确地说，是上半身和下半身两块金属板的连接处，接着“砰”地一声反锁上了门。  
蓝少将的房间极其简洁，没有任何多余的东西。纯色的组合办公桌，可以收进墙壁的拉杆床，一体式的小厨房，嵌入墙内的衣柜，没有沙发茶几，窗边摆着一个长条案，上头放了一台节拍器和一个小工具箱。  
W倒是没有着急，在房间里绕来绕去，相信自己迟早能有对策。它很快判断出了换气装置喷洒出来的清新剂的种类，模模糊糊地感到有点熟悉，于是它把型号储存了下来，准备和另一部分数据流汇合之后查一查。它一寸寸地在房间里晃荡，终于发现了放在床头的那个小保险柜。  
唔……这种密码装置，破解起来并不难，W一时手痒，把魔掌伸向了密码锁。策略型IV号的破译程序很新，经过W的小小改动，只花了不到二十秒就测算出了密码，那串数字应该是个日期，距今有三十三年零三个月。  
密码箱里只放了三样东西，没什么特别的。W拿起其中一样，是个小盒子，打开里头还是空的。于是它抓过手边的便利贴，潦草地写了几个字，塞进盒子里，又原样放回，锁上保险柜。  
做完了恶作剧，W立刻远离了作案现场，学着清洁机器人的样子在墙边站好。  
几乎同一时间，房间的门滑开了。换下了仿生战甲的蓝湛仍旧背着那把怪异的窄琴，军装衬衫与长裤将本就修长的身材衬得更加挺峻。他迈开长腿，三两步走到了策略型IV号的面前，居高临下地看着它。

 

六  
如果我是人，大约会紧张到吞口水。W想。  
它板着脸……准确的说，策略型IV号并没有安装模拟表情的程序，如果它想表现出点什么，还得现写。  
蓝湛看了一会，道：“说吧，他现在躲在哪儿？”  
W升起光屏，闪烁了几下表示自己眨了眨眼睛，道：“呃，什么？你说谁？”  
蓝湛伸出手，撑着策略型IV号旁边的墙，用食指节敲了敲壁面，不说话。  
W心中一凛，被对方的气势逼得下意识想往后头缩，可惜它背后紧贴着墙壁，策略型IV号的机械肢也不能伸缩折叠，于是只好委委屈屈地站着不动，道：“我……不太明白你的意思。”  
蓝湛又问：“派你来的人，现在在哪里？”  
W道：“是我自己想来的，没人指派我。”  
蓝湛微微蹙眉，点开腕形通讯器，道：“清扫循环车，过来。”  
W浑身的光点飞快地闪烁着，可惜策略型IV号这个机体一点也不能把这份愤慨表现出来，只有头部的通讯灯忽明忽暗地跟着乱闪。它抬起机械臂，试图越过对方的手臂，直接按掉通话，却被蓝湛轻轻一侧身闪了过去。  
W只好道：“别把我当废物处理掉，我是专程来给你们送Lord军方最新的战略情报的！”  
蓝湛反问道：“喔？联盟凭什么信你？”  
W一愣，连忙把一份地图投射到了光屏上，道：“你可以先看一下这个地图，里面的标的非常详细，我不可能在这么短的时间里作假，除了这份地图，刚才在你们战斗的时候，我还截取了很多最新传来的信息流，源头和去向全都没有抹去，全都原封不动地存在记忆模块里，如果我改动了数据，运算逻辑一定会出现明显的漏洞，这骗不了人！”  
它急切地辩解着，策略型IV号的透析眼却浮起一串提示，蓝湛一侧的眸色变深，另一边的仿生电子眼则开始了飞快地分析和运算。这让W感到毛骨悚然，有种被彻底扒光的错觉。它努力忽略掉这种“似乎是个人类”的情绪，飞快地接着说道：“要、要不，你直接把我的第二组记忆模块拆下来，然后我离开这里。这样的话，就算你们不信这些资料，也不用担心它会变成入侵你们系统的病毒。”  
在仿生电子眼的运算结束之后，蓝湛脸色似乎一瞬间变得有点苍白。  
他忽然向后退了半步，对着通讯器说了一句“不必来了”，接着一言不发地拿出一瓶清洁喷雾，把策略型IV号从头顶到脚底喷了一遍，又用毛巾把W机体外面沾上的灰尘泥巴擦掉。  
W满头雾水，问道：“……不继续审问我了吗？”  
蓝湛指了指屋内的电子钟，上面显示着时间是晚上九十五分点。  
他道：“你留在这，需要充能的话，能源口在窗边。”  
不给W回应的机会，他就转身拉下房间另一侧的床铺，又从柜子里取出叠得像豆腐块似的换洗衣物，走进了浴室。  
W有些怀疑蓝湛认出了它是谁，可是自从它从那个“数据的世界里”醒来之后，关于自己的记忆就已经缺失了。这种缺失虽然不至于令组成W的数据流崩溃，却令它无法理清自己很多行为的逻辑因果。在它七零八落的记忆流里，只有和这个人相关的内容是完整无缺的，它牢牢记得的，只有蓝湛一个人而已。

 

七  
第二天晨。  
基地的内部构造是个圆形，环状一圈一圈的各种小房间，武器储备、实验室、战术指挥室、蜂窝形宿舍，里头的设备一应俱全。  
W跟着蓝湛绕行了一周之后，忍不住评头论足道：“这座堡垒制作得颇有水准，可惜作为母舰飞行的话会很颠簸。”  
蓝湛瞥了W一眼，没有表示肯定，却也没有立即反驳。  
W向来得寸进尺，于是趁势继续道：“是用氪石反应堆作为主能源的吧，动力不足，不能够为长时间的航行提供充足动力，一旦需移动，大部分功能都必须关闭或低能量状态运行。短距离的转移……或许勉强够用，可是舰体的外壳却是皛晶体，这种材料非常适合曲点跳跃和超远途航行，放在这搜老爷车上简直大材小用，制造的手法很复古，是五十年前的设计图纸吗？……唔，想必图纸上缺失了关于主能源和内部结构的部分，才只能拼拼凑凑做成现在这个样子，对不对？”  
它说得颇为刻薄，把这艘被联盟军引以为豪的基地兼移动母舰从外观批判到内部，如果小苹果在，肯定会气得一边跳脚一边反驳，可惜这个时候它正在轮岗值班，听众也仅仅是只有蓝湛一个人。  
蓝湛问：“如何改善？”  
W道：“策略型IV的机体里存有Lord军用战舰的全息图，虽然只有最常见的三个型号，但是用来当改造参考应该足够了。”  
它头上的指示灯缓缓地闪烁了十几下，接着向蓝湛伸出了机械臂，试图与腕形通讯器进行接触后同步频率，再把图纸传过去。  
蓝湛像旁边轻轻一躲，挪开了手臂，道：“既然问题多，下午可以去机械实验室再说。”  
用得着这么防备我吗！W颇为不满地一嗤。它紧跟着蓝湛走上了中央舰桥，指挥室的门在确认了虹膜和权限后自动打开了。  
基地静止不动，舰长和领航的位置便处于闲置的状态，指挥室里有三个人，正坐在靠着仪表台的窄桌前研究一份全息投影，听见门响同时转过头来。  
W一愣，它的视野里先锁定了一个目标，那个人和蓝湛有八九分的相似，双眸的颜色略偏深黑，表情也相对柔和。  
那人看到蓝湛时莞尔一笑，道：“难得你今天这么高兴，是遇上什么好事了吗？”  
高兴？  
W疑惑地快速扫描了一遍蓝湛的脸，除了眉峰的角度偏移了0.5度之外，其它都和昨天的数据完全一样。  
到底是怎么看出来高兴的？  
但是比起能看穿蓝湛的情绪，W更好奇这个人的来历。  
蓝湛适时地对W解释道：“这位是我的兄长，蓝曦臣，联盟军的统帅。”  
兄、兄长？W惊讶得差点卡住，可这两个人从身高身材，到骨骼构造都那么相似，就算不采血验DNA，仅凭外貌的数据扫描，就几乎足以证实两个人出自同一个家族的血统。  
W感到自己的处理器有点不够用，它的记忆里明明默认蓝湛没有任何血亲，这时骤然出现一位兄长，要推翻这个固有逻辑，对于一台策略型IV号来说，运算量简直濒临超载。  
它打算缓一缓，暂时放弃理清这个艰巨的逻辑任务，于是手动解除了对蓝曦臣的锁定，视线的焦点随之转移到了坐在最左边的女性身上。她穿着联盟制服，并不算十分年轻，却有着成熟和温婉的韵味，右手的无名指上，戴着一枚和她身旁那位联盟战士同款的戒指。  
本就濒临超载的策略型IV号，这下子彻底的，死机了。

 

八  
W死机了，可它的透析眼仍然勤勤恳恳地记录着在场所有人的谈话内容。  
联盟统帅蓝曦臣道：“这次的攻防战，Lord军终止得实在太仓促了，如果不是它们临时改写了战术策略，那就内部出了什么问题。”  
联盟战士道：“不管有什么问题，我们目前为止的战术都很有效，以不变应万变。”  
蓝曦臣闻言一笑，指了指W，道：“如果我没认错的话，这台机体是策略系列的型号，想必忘机已经掌握了一些Lord方的新情况，说说？”  
坐在最左边的女研究员站了起来，有些好奇地绕着策略型IV号转了一圈，凝神看了一会它头顶不断闪烁的指示灯，道：“这台机器好有趣。”  
联盟战士挑眉，也围过来看了一阵，撇撇嘴，道：“……哪里有趣？我怎么看不出来。”  
女研究员道：“你看，这台机体身上有两处灯光，一处位于上肢存储盒附近，橙红色意味着它的运算已经超载。Lord的制式机各司其职，分工严明，内存和存储模块都是为其职位量身打造的，所以很少出现超载的状况，万一超载，头顶的指示灯会熄灭，或者和这个灯一样亮起橙红色的光……”  
联盟战士了然，接道：“但是这个指示灯没有遵照编好的程序走，而是在乱闪……这说明……”  
蓝湛打断道：“不是乱闪。”  
女研究员点点头，道：“这个频率……很眼熟，我不记得在哪里见过，可是……”  
她沉思片刻，却忽然皱起眉，按在了太阳穴上，脸色变得苍白。  
联盟战士连忙扶了她一把，说话声因为过度关切显得有些急促，道：“又头疼了吗？！难道这台机器和你的……你的那段记忆有关？”  
女研究员定了定心神，安抚性地拍了拍联盟战士的手臂，又对在场的人歉意一笑，道：“抱歉，又让你们担心了。这台机体是很新的型号，和十几年前的旧事不太可能有关联。这个指示灯的闪烁频率，应该是一种古老的传递信息的方式，或许……我忘记的事情里面，有一部分和这种传递方式有关吧。”  
她的思路十分清晰，一下子就找到了重点。  
蓝湛言简意赅地道：“摩尔斯电码，金，或许你可以由此着手调查。”  
被称作“金”的联盟战士连连点头。  
蓝曦臣道：“原来是摩尔斯电码……这是古代史中很重要的一种战时通讯方式吧？但它不是失传了吗？”  
女研究员道：“摩尔斯电码的原理并不难，只需要一组配套的字母与闪烁频率表而已。”  
金子轩道：“没有这张表不就无法解读了吗？”  
蓝曦臣笑道：“别急，我想，忘机已经有了这张表格，它在说什么？”  
蓝湛棒读道：“它说的是‘震惊，可怕，天啦噜，老子不能好了啊’。”  
蓝曦臣：“……”  
金子轩：“……”  
金夫人：“……”  
蓝湛替W翻译完，道：“兄长，请签一份授权书，允许它进入我有权限的所有实验室。”  
金子轩皱眉，问道：“你能保证安全吗？”  
蓝湛道：“出了问题，我负全责。”  
他话音刚落，刚从死机状态勉强运转回神的策略型IV号发出了一串滴滴滴的响声，W惊恐道：“别别别，别给我权限，也别告诉我什么机密，我很快就得走了啊！”  
蓝湛接收好蓝曦臣传送来的授权许可，不失礼仪地对指挥组的三人一欠身，拽起扣在策略型IV号身上的悬浮磁力锁，道：“你，现在算联盟军了。”  
W：“……”  
W：“……啊？”

 

九

在W的眼里，联盟的实验室设备并不先进，可是在陈列架上的几组仿生盔甲却比它在Lord方公共网络上看过的图纸超前了好几代，不仅如此，还带着一丝熟悉至极的机械设计风格。  
透析眼的分析数据表明，当“人”穿上这几组盔甲，甲胄就仿佛第二层皮肤一样，舒适透气，并且与着装者的触感几乎完全同步。  
这勾起了W的好奇心，绕着陈列架来回踱步转圈。  
另一边，蓝湛划开一面光屏，道：“战略情报，传过来一份。”  
W刚刚完成了第一组仿生盔甲的全息扫描，正兴致勃勃地准备开始扫第二组，听蓝湛一说，只好分出一小部分内存，开启背后的视觉装置，问道：“联盟的频率是多少，我需要同步一下才能开始传输。”  
蓝湛道：“没有。”  
W道：“啊？没有？……什么意思？”  
蓝湛道：“没有联网。”  
W用最快的速度完成了180°的转身，往前走了几步，惊异道：“没有联网？！”  
尽管问题脱口而出，但用不着蓝湛回答，W也立即想明白了原因。  
它混迹于Lord军的时候，想尽办法也没能侵入联盟的公共网络，并不是因为加密工作太好，而是因为根本、就、没有。  
W道：“不联网，你们用什么进行数据交互？”  
蓝湛从光屏的投射器下方扯出一条数据线，道：“口述，或者用线路进行单方向传输。差不多一千年前，人类还没有建立交互网的时候，照样也能完成信息的传递。”  
W内心的数据流因为震惊而躁动了起来，可是它仍旧保持了表面上的平静，乖乖伸出了机械手，连上数据线，把情报一点不漏地往终端里存。它本来想问：“用这种毫无效率的信息互换方式，来避免被Lord方入侵，是否得不偿失”，但疑问立即被它自己推翻了，因为结论显然是“值得”，并且是“非常值得”。  
战斗力姑且不论，联盟在通信技术方面远远落后于Lord统辖的“科技世界”，与其耗费人力物力去严防死守，建立和维护防火墙，倒不如干脆弃之不用。而最新最全面的信息仅仅被少数人的掌握，其他人只接受付诸行动的命令，这种做法对人类而言，大大提升了战术和技术的保密系数，并且令以机械兵种为主力的Lord军无处下手。  
终端响起了“滴滴”的提示音，数据传输完成了。  
W道：“里面大部分信息我都没来得及分析，只是简单的存储了下来，你们可以从头到尾捋一遍，把疑点列出来给我，但不能保证补全所有答案。”  
蓝湛道：“不用那么麻烦，晚上七点有战术例会，你出席。”  
W连忙用机械臂捂住了胸口，弯下腰，尽管策略型IV号没有任何关于“表达情绪”的基础程序，这个动作也足以表明它正处于“恐惧中”，它不惜动用了昨晚刚编好的模拟语调，叫道：  
“你！你不能这样！蓝湛你听好，无论出于什么目的施加援手，你都不能随随便便就相信对方，更何况是一台敌军用于战争的机体！今天不仅让我看了母舰的全貌，竟然还让我参加什么战术例会，万一等回到Lord那边……”  
蓝湛猛然抓住了策略型IV号的机械臂，打断了它，道：“……你叫我蓝湛。”  
W一愣，下意识道：“不叫你蓝湛叫什么？”  
蓝湛道：“七年了。”  
W的数据流中似乎闪过了一个片段，这令它所有用于逻辑分析的内存都绷得像弓弦。  
W道：“……七、七年……？”  
蓝湛道：“没人再叫过我这个名字。”

……  
【蓝曦臣道：“……想必忘机已经掌握了一些Lord方的新情况，说说？”】  
【蓝曦臣笑道：“……我想，忘机已经有了这张表格，它在说什么？”】  
……

W干巴巴地问道：“……你、你现在……该不会叫……蓝忘机……？”  
它呆若木鸡。  
蓝湛、蓝忘机用指关节敲了敲战略型IV号的外壳，冷酷无比地道：“主动承认，或者被迫承认，二选其一吧。”

 

十

蓝湛、蓝忘机用指关节敲了敲战略型IV号的外壳，冷酷无比地道：“主动承认，或者被迫承认，二选其一吧。”  
W往后退了半步，连忙投射出一个“微笑”的表情，道：“别、别这么严肃，这、这只是个玩笑。我的蓝湛厉害又聪颖，果然一下就认出来我了，你看，我这不是一醒过来，就想尽办法来找你了吗……”  
蓝忘机双手抱臂，盯着它的透析屏不语。  
W又道：“别这样盯着我，毛毛的。”   
蓝忘机道：“阿羡。”  
W顿了顿，蓝忘机说出的这两个字仿佛是一把通用钥匙，将一大堆毫无头绪的数据碎片一一串联，那堆碎片在数据流的内部一直处于休眠状态，在离开Lord通用网络之前，它把大部分存放了起来，可是这剩下的小半也足以要命了，所有的碎片被激活，并且无视它的“忽略”命令，以不可思议的速度完成拼接。它当机立断切换成的最节约的模式，收了投射光屏，却想装作若无其事，答道：“什、什么……事……？”   
庞大的运算淹没了策略型IV号的内存，以至于W连最基础的应答功能都难以避免地开始卡顿，常时用以维持平衡的机械足向后踉跄了两步，又顺着斜坡开始往后滑。  
蓝忘机一把扯住策略型IV号的机械臂，道：“停止运算！”  
这不是一句征询，而是一句语音命令。  
策略型IV号的机体发出吱吱嘎嘎的运转声，体表的两盏灯都闪烁着暗红色，W、魏无羡，并不是不想给予回应，可是狭窄的内存已经被巨大的运算量填塞的满满当当，它甚至挤不出几十个KB的空闲去理解这句话。  
蓝忘机毫不犹豫地把策略型IV号往后推，直到它的后背靠靠上金属屏障为止。他调出光键盘，手指开始了飞速敲击，首先登入的是母舰的内部系统，一串串代码在光屏上飞逝。他飞快地编纂好适用的代码并开始了测运行，向来波澜不惊的脸上竟难得显现出了几分惶急。  
当结果显示“成功”后，蓝忘机立即按下了“运行”键，接着飞快地从分类储藏箱里拿出数十根单项数据线，一个接一个地往策略型IV号身上连。  
策略型IV号的体表有四处可连接的端口，隐藏在外壳下面的还有八个，拆卸工具在蓝忘机的手中仿佛被赋予了生命，不到十五分钟的时间，结实的外壳就被拆卸一空。  
十二条单向数据线在向这首母舰飞快地传导着数据，它们像一条条支流，汇聚成了河川，在母舰精良的运算系统内奔流，重新组合，最终成型。庞大的数据流足足占据了近70%的存储模块，等到这股数据流终于汇合完毕，整座基地的照明、通风、控温等基础设施同时关闭，又同时重新启动，之后是防御设施、隐蔽设施和中枢系统。  
从传输到重启，足足有将近一小时的时间。  
实验室的温度保持在18~25℃之间，控温系统关闭的时间非常短，绝不至于让温度持续升高，可蓝忘机的额角却沁出了几点细汗。  
当母舰重启完成之后，被导光了数据的策略型IV号仅剩一具空壳躺在墙角。  
光屏消失了，房间里空空荡荡，安静到呼吸可闻。  
有了足够运算量的智能体悄无声息，一点一滴的汇聚成了全息人像，最后又慢慢地走到了蓝忘机的面前。  
魏无羡还没出声招呼，就被猛然抬头的蓝忘机吓得退了一步。  
那个人脸色阴沉极了，左眼的眼底隐隐有着鲜红的血丝，可右眼却仍然像之前一样明亮而睿智，不得不说……这幅神情，着实有些可怕。

 

 

十一  
魏无羡抬起手，拍了拍蓝忘机的肩。  
他还保持着七年前的模样，毫无变化，却比现在的蓝忘机个头稍微矮了那么一点。当然，作为虚拟人像他并不能与蓝忘机产生真正的肢体接触，只能模拟拍肩膀这个动作而已。  
魏无羡道：“蓝湛，你是不是一开始就认出我了。”  
蓝忘机道：“嗯。”  
魏无羡奇道：“我连自己的记忆都无法统合，混乱得要命，你到底是怎么认出来的？”  
蓝忘机看了他一眼，垂下眼睛，道：“想知道？”  
魏无羡道：“当然。”  
蓝忘机答道：“是你自己告诉我的。”  
魏无羡道：“我自己？因为我主动跑过来？因为我送情报？都不是吧？”  
蓝忘机的眼底似乎漾起了一丝涟漪，但是他已比当年成长了太多，更为内敛沉稳，这微不可查的波动转瞬即逝，终究回复成一泓波澜不惊的深潭。  
蓝忘机肃然道：“自己想。”  
魏无羡道：“就是想不到才问你。”  
他似乎想继续追问，蓝忘机却道：“问这些之前，你是否该给我一些解释。”  
魏无羡眨眨眼，道：“什么解释？”  
蓝忘机道：“不告而别。”  
魏无羡苦笑，道：“能不能换个问题？”  
蓝忘机道：“你怎么会数据化？”  
魏无羡道：“那、那个，你的通讯器响了……”  
蓝忘机道：“你被上传了？”  
魏无羡道：“……是你哥哥呼过来的，说不定有要紧事。”  
蓝忘机道：“是谁的主意？”  
魏无羡飞快地道：“我帮你把通讯转接进来吧！”  
蓝忘机一拳砸向闪烁起来的光屏投射孔，光屏刚刚升起小半，就被手掌遮了个严实，憋回去了。  
蓝忘机道：“……金家、还是Yang？！”  
对话几乎同时进行，一人一机对峙着，像抢时间似的自说自话，但最终对话仍然按照主导者的意志完整地表述了出来。  
魏无羡露出了无可奈何的神情，他转到蓝忘机的身侧，模拟了倚坐在桌子边的动作，清了清嗓子，道：“蓝湛。”  
他看到蓝忘机转过头，那双浅淡的眸子盯紧了自己。  
魏无羡耸耸肩，笑道：“你猜的都对。但是千万别瞎想，我没吃什么苦头，送进实验室的时候我已经失去了意识，濒死状态，幸亏他们赶在脑死亡前把数据全部上传，否则咱俩就再也见不了面啦。”  
他语调轻松，仿佛在闲聊着哪家咖啡馆喝到了可口的饮品，可越是轻描淡写，蓝忘机的眸色就越深，最后连眉峰都微微蹙起了一道浅浅的线。  
魏无羡道：“行啦，你把我弄进这艘母舰的封闭系统，这下我可彻底走不了啦。只是我和舰体的同步率还不到60%，距离成为合格的主脑还需要一点时间，不如你先处理一下通话，让我……休眠一会？”  
蓝忘机道：“多长时间？”  
魏无羡道：“一小时……或者不超过90分钟，就算是休眠，只要你在这艘舰舱里呼唤，我都能用语音回应的，不用太想念我唷！”  
魏无羡的虚拟形体消失，没有消散的粒子随即转化成了一面光屏。  
蓝曦臣问：“忘机，刚才你在升级基地系统吗？怎么这么突然，是不是有突发状况？”  
蓝忘机顿了顿，答道：“……兄长，我们的母舰，有主脑了。”

 

十二

7:00:00  
联盟基地内部精准无比地响起了广播，模拟古典风琴的电子音奏出了一个个活泼的音符，在舰舱的各处流淌。  
紧接着，一个清亮秀美的电子女声开始了播报。  
“各位，今天的天气晴朗，降雨指数为17%，微风和阳光有利于钙质的合成，建议着装浅色的日光服。公共食堂的早餐已经准备就绪，A套餐是烤面包、混合坚果沙拉搭配新鲜牛奶，B套餐是麦片粥、水果拼盘搭配蜂蜜烤饼，C套餐限量二十份，是A+B的组合，有需要请赶早预约唷！”  
这注定是不平凡的一天。  
在这一天前，基地从没有过任何叫醒服务，但却有迟到一分钟，体能训练一小时的惩罚传统。  
从这一天起，时间轴跨越百年，99%的战斗员再也没有迟到过，因为他们有了一个用动听的音乐和美味的早餐来诱惑人起床的叫醒服务。  
啊，简直贴心。  
但在这99%之外，可耻的、拖后腿的、连艺术和美食都无法打动的1%是谁呢？  
这个人……在这个时间点，暂时还没有出现，但是等一切都结束以后，他就会吃到自酿的苦果。  
那时，因为这项服务的功劳，基地里保持了很长时间的0迟到率。关于迟到的惩罚条例，在第二年修订军规的时候直接翻了倍。  
这是后话啦。  
现在，在基地的弧形回廊中，逆着奔往公共食堂的人流方向，一个圆头圆脑的机器人正端着一个大大的保温托盘，一边抱怨一边向蓝忘机少将的个人宿舍赶。  
Pommel I正在和这艘母舰的主脑激烈地吵架，并且吵得不可开交。  
它拒绝了主脑的连接要求，一边走，一边对着走廊上的通讯端口喋喋不休：“你明明是Lord那边派过来的敌人！敌人！究竟给蓝少将灌了什么迷魂汤，把你传进基地存储器还不够，还让你当上了主脑，联盟药丸！药丸！”  
魏无羡放出一只迷你飞行器跟在Pommel I的身后，利用飞行器上的小扩音器和它对话。  
魏无羡道：“我的权限，可是你说的那位蓝少将亲自给的。”  
Pommel I怒道：“呸呸呸，你算是个什么东西，我们蓝少将英明神武，怎么会做出这种错误的判断，一定是你耍花招！”  
魏无羡道：“我耍什么花招不重要，重要的是，如果你不能在三分钟内把早餐送到他的房间，蜂蜜烤饼的口感就会下降，或者你觉得……给主人吃冷早餐也无所谓？”  
Pommel I发出了一长串汽笛声，从它身边匆匆走过的联盟成员们似乎对它这种发脾气的方式司空见惯，连转头多看一眼的人都没有，反倒对食堂的新菜谱兴致高昂。  
Pommel I道：“奇怪，你究竟是谁，就算你成了主脑权限比我高，也不该知道那个我必须服从的命令行，我可是直接接受蓝氏命令的警卫兵种，而且命令行的编写方式……也很……”  
它嘟嘟囔囔地念叨，到底还是加快了行进的速度。  
抵达目的地时，宿舍门接收到了指令，同步开启。  
Pommel I刚刚把托盘放在小厨房的吧台上，魏无羡就立刻卸磨杀驴，翻脸无情地下达了命令：“行了，任务达成，你可以离开了。”  
Pommel I惊诧极了，道：“你把我赶过来就是为了送顿早饭？！难道你不该对我解释一下自己的身份，否则我不可能把你留下和蓝少将单独相处的！”  
魏无羡叹了口气，借用宿舍内部的光屏投射孔，化成了全息影像出现在了Pommel I的面前。  
Pommel I转了转眼睛，焦距从远及近，又从近及远，对了将近一分钟。  
它楞楞地道：“……你偷了我存储器里珍藏的制造者录像？”  
这时，一抹低沉又磁性的声音，从Pommel I的背后传来。  
那抹声音道：“……他就是你的制造者，小苹果。”  
Pommel I和魏无羡同时将视线投向声音的来源。  
蓝忘机腰间围着一条浴巾，一边擦着湿漉漉的短发，一边从浴室里往外走。  
白皙的肤色，宽阔的肩膀，紧实却不夸张肌肉，一点散落的水意。  
即使现在只是一组数据，魏无羡仍然感到体内的数据流交互的速度骤然变快。他忍不住用了“吞口水”这个命令，借此来压抑这夹杂着激动、紧张、数据乱流之类种种的不适感，但比起这点不适感，另一种无法用数据衡量的喜悦和惊喜，化成另一组庞大的运算，在他的体内不断膨胀、爆炸，把他用于运算的内存炸成一大片望不到边的、绚烂的烟花。

 

十三  
魏无羡觉得内存不太够使。  
要不然为什么一看到蓝忘机出浴就开始卡壳呢。  
不过这次比策略型IV号的情况好上那么一点，至少他还能保持全息影像。  
Pommel I惊讶得长大了嘴巴，震惊道：“他、他他？这不科学！魏是人类，怎么能连物种都变了呢？难道是一台机械创造了我，并且唤醒了我吗？这不符合机械社会普遍定律了！！机械怎么能创造机械呢！！”  
它大喊大叫的样子蠢爆了，以至于蓝忘机忍无可忍下了个强制静音的指令。  
被小苹果打了个岔，从当机状态回过神的魏无羡连忙招呼道：“这是早餐，趁着还没凉，赶紧吃了吧。”  
他指挥着飞行器放出一根小钩子，把保温托盘上的罩子勾了起来。  
里面摆着公共食堂提供的所有菜品，只是每一种分量都减了半，加在一起差不多刚够一个人的饭量。  
蓝忘机看了一眼，道：“不必这么麻烦。”  
他站在小吧台前，没有用餐具，徒手捏起一片蜂蜜烤饼就咬。  
魏无羡一闪，站立的位置瞬间转移到了小吧台的对面，他抬起手指，调低了房间里控温系统的送风量，又遥控指挥烘干机和吹风机飞过来，吹风机浮在蓝忘机头顶十公分左右的位置，开始从各个角度吹干他半湿的短发。在这同时，烘干机也移动到了一个不会烫人的距离，冲着蓝忘机赤裸的上半身开始了工作，细碎的水珠被柔和的温风缓缓吹散，烘干。  
魏无羡道：“这怎么能叫麻烦呢，早餐要吃得好一点，一整天才能更有干劲。”  
蓝忘机道：“我这里没有可以好好吃饭的地方，明天就不要送了，我自己去食堂吃。”  
魏无羡眨眨眼，道：“怎么会没有？”  
他打了个响指，一桌一椅的餐桌组合投影就出现在了他的手心。  
魏无羡接着道：“这套怎么样？我们可以把小办公桌移开，放在窗边，或者这一套白色的，能收进墙壁，工作的时候也可以换成临时写字台，还有这一套……”  
他右手指在投影上拨弄，一会功夫就换了好几套。  
蓝忘机不为所动地吃着早餐，他进食的姿态仍和从前一样，带着天生的矜持与优雅，可用餐速度却极快，几句话的时间，他已经吃完了一大半。  
魏无羡再接再厉道：“你别担心，基地里职衔在将官以上，都会享受到同样的送餐服务，并不是只有你一个人特殊。母舰的系统和硬件升级需要慢慢来，但是很多软性服务，在有主脑之前都是空白的，我在Lord那边的公用系统里阅览过相关的资料，能有的，一样都不会少。”  
蓝忘机点点头，道：“不必勉强。”  
魏无羡笑了，道：“不勉强。如果你执意不肯好好吃早餐，那么我只好想点其他的办法啦。”  
他用手指敲了敲吧台的台面，从指尖与台面接触的那一点开始，整个房间在几秒之内彻底变了个模样。吧台变成了一个简易餐桌，黄色系的室内灯把房间照的温馨又明亮，魏无羡坐在蓝忘机的对面，两人的面前摆着一模一样的餐点。  
魏无羡举起刀叉，切下一小块蜂蜜烤饼放入口，有点遗憾地对蓝忘机道：“可惜这里没有气孔和合成香味剂，食物的香味稍微有点淡。”  
他当然不可能真正的吃餐点，魏无羡只是做出了食物的投影并且模拟进食的动作，他将整个房间用全息投影进行了置换，换成了……几年前，他曾经和蓝湛蜗居的那个单人小套间。  
蓝忘机喝光了杯子里的牛奶，道：“多谢款待。”  
他离开吧台，毫不避讳地往身上套联盟军装，那身军装熨烫的笔挺整洁，穿在他身上更显得人高腿长。  
魏无羡指挥着Pommel I收拾餐盘，又不死心地继续道：“餐桌选好了吗，不选的话我就随意改啰？”  
着装完毕的蓝忘机转过身，走到了魏无羡的面前，直视着他的双眼。  
那目光认真极了，看得魏无羡有点紧张。  
蓝忘机道：“Yang能把你上传成数据，想必也有办法从数据返回人类。”  
魏无羡双眼微微睁大。  
蓝忘机又道：  
“我是联盟与Lord战争之中的一名联盟军人，优先考虑的是取得胜利，再从敌人手里夺回我的爱人。  
“享受生活，可以等联盟胜利之后，我、和人类的你，再讨论。”

 

十四  
如今的金家，比起金光善执掌的时期更加兴盛，在机械世界的地位如日中天，几乎可以算是Lord的半个代言人。  
金光瑶此刻，正坐在金家大楼顶层的办公室里。他的脸上一如既往地挂着和蔼可亲的微笑，缓缓旋转着套在食指上的家纹戒指。  
头发花白的负责人冷汗涔涔，他用擦拭眼镜来缓解紧张，但显然不怎么成功，颤抖的手指令他看起来像实验台上等待解剖的小白鼠。  
一个少年般明晰的声音响了起来，接着在金光瑶的背后出现了一副全息影像。影像有着一张讨喜的面孔，很俊，两边的虎牙随着笑容若隐若现，越发衬得他稚气可爱。  
少年单手扶在金光瑶的肩膀上，一边漫不经心地欣赏着墙壁上的花纹，一边道：“哎呀呀，听说你们花了两个研究周期，不仅毫无进展，还把‘那位’的身体损毁了？！”  
负责人手一抖，把眼镜腿捏扁了，好在记忆金属受力立刻自行反弹，回复成了原来的形状。  
负责人道：“实……实在对不起，是属下无能。我们所有的人体实验明、明明都成功了的，只是最后那、那位先生的时候才……失败了。”  
少年道：“在别人身上成功有用吗？毫无价值呀。”  
负责人不安地擦了擦额角落下的汗，不敢作声了。  
少年又道：“既然两个研究周期屁都做不出来，那再给你几个研究周期也没有用。”  
金光瑶深以为然地点点头，和少年相视一笑，道：“那就交给你处置好啦。”  
负责人扑通一声跪在了地上，爬过来抱住了金光瑶的腿，道：“求求你！求求你家主！不要把我交给这个恶魔！”  
少年嘻嘻笑着，满脸天真无邪，他打了个响指，从空中射出一枚麻醉针，正扎在负责人的脖颈上，大约花了0.3秒的时间，他已经不省人事了。  
两台机械兵从外而入，拖着人，向试验区的方向走去。  
金光瑶摇了摇头，道：“七年了，对他的大脑解析只达到了3%，我们需要的任何资料都没找到。”  
少年浮在半空，摆出和金光瑶一模一样的端坐姿势，托着下巴道：“他是‘魏’，创造了‘YHF’基础理论的魏，越难解析说明他越厉害！”  
他的双目熠熠生辉，明亮得仿佛天边的星子。  
金光瑶举起双手，摆了个投降的姿势，道：“好了，停。我知道你很推崇他的理论。毕竟，如果没有他，金家就做不出你。但是Yang，你有没有想过……或许从一开始，我们的研究方向就是错的呢？”  
Yang歪着头，道：“你说的可能性不到1%。”  
金光瑶道：“如果他没有数据化，没有上传成功，那要怎么解释他大脑中的那90%的不可解析区域？那里面要么空空荡荡，要么彻底坏死，解析出来的3%全都是生理功能，一点记忆都没有留下！”  
Yang道：“所以我说的是，不到1%，而不是0。”  
金光瑶道：“不要跟我玩文字游戏。”  
Yang耸耸肩，道：“好啦，欲速则不达嘛。对于能不能变成人这件事，我可一点都不急迫。”  
金光瑶道：“你当然不着急！”  
Yang道：“你看，人类总是这么没耐心。时间才过了七年，如果你这个身体等不到，临死前上传不就行啦，像我一样做台机器不好吗？自由的满世界跑，可比憋在一具身体里带劲儿多了，为什么一定要拘泥于换进新的身躯呢？”  
金光瑶越是生气，笑容就越发可亲。他甜甜蜜蜜地对Yang道：“我亲爱的Yang，等到试验成功的那一天，你就会明白什么叫做身为人类的骄傲。”  
Yang吐了吐舌头，道：“哎呀，我怎么舍得看你生气呢，尽管只有不到1%的可能，我还是做了另一手准备的，你看。”  
他手边浮起一面光屏，播放了一段监控录像。  
那是金家一处安保级别极高的实验室。  
宽大的回廊里，立着十几个透明的营养仓，里面灌满了培养液，培育着不同生长阶段的幼体人类。从最初的胚胎，婴儿，幼儿，到少年期，它们身上连接着呼吸器和维生系统，保持着深度休眠状态，只有起伏的呼吸能够证明它们的存活。在仓外的电子屏上，显示着它们的编号和生长状态的数据。  
录像最终定格在了一具最为成熟的实验体上，“他”同样处于深眠状态，成型的五官柔和而秀美，短短的黑发在液体中漂浮。  
编号“MXY001457”  
体龄“17岁”  
状态“健康，优秀。”  
Yang指着这具实验体，自豪地说道：  
“看呐，这就是我的另一手准备。”  
“我还给他起了个名字，叫莫玄羽。怎么样，好不好听？”

十五  
作为一台机械，今年十四岁的Pommel I可以算是非常高龄了。它比联盟里最古老的机体都要至少早上三个世代。也幸亏了它的主人、蓝忘机少将自己就是位厉害的机械师，这几年间不断地为它更新换代，否则像它这样的老古董，早该跟不上时代了。  
Pommel I认为，在自己漫长的机生里，前一半是个任劳任怨，鞠躬尽瘁的实验室助手，后半截换了个可靠的主人，比在Lord管辖的机械帝国混得更加风生水起，但它仍然不忘初心，兢兢业业，超额完成了机械警卫员的责任。  
但是自从基地莫名其妙装上了主脑之后，事情的发展就像脱缰的野狗，越来越往它无法理解的方向狂奔，美好的日子一去不复返了。  
它绝对不承认这个主脑就是它的创造者，也拒绝接受一切来自主脑的命令。  
就算主脑把新鲜的梨子摆在它眼前，就算现任主人要求它服从主脑的安排，它都绝对不会妥协的。  
蓝忘机拿它没办法，自称是魏无羡的主脑也拿它没办法。  
被丢去巡逻队执勤的Pommel I表示，乐得轻松。  
但是为什么？为什么？！为什么？！  
好不容易捱到巡逻队的轮值结束，它只是要进蓝忘机的储备室充个能源，门竟然反锁了。  
咩咩咩咩？它从窗户里看到了啥？！为什么它那位高贵冷艳、不食人间烟火的主人蓝忘机，在对一台主脑的全息投影调情？？！那绝对是调情，眼尾的角度比平时下垂了0.5度，唇角的弧度比平时上翘了1度！！  
它可是全都听到了！听得一清二楚！  
房间里的狗男男……不对，是一人一投影互相依偎，几乎脸贴着脸，几乎彻底贴在一起！喔我的天呐，这是什么样的一副画面，比爱情电影里小情侣还要的姿势还要亲密！难道他们要跨越物种演出动作片吗！说好的“等战争胜利后再享受生活”呢？！  
那个假的“魏无羡”轻声问道：“嗯……往上一点？”  
蓝忘机道：“轻点，慢慢来。”  
魏无羡道：“手别抖啊，稳住。”  
蓝忘机道：“不行……里面太干燥了。”  
魏无羡道：“柜子里有润滑剂，啊……别、你你别松手，好不容易够到了……会变紧的，我再想想办法……”  
蓝忘机道：“别急。”  
魏无羡道：“……好吧，你先喘口气，要不然擦擦汗吧，别太勉强了，今天不行明天我们就从头再来。”  
蓝忘机道：“嗯。”  
魏无羡道：“啊！有了！XP241号机械臂闲下来了，你稍等，我这就调用它过来帮忙！”  
天呐，天呐！他们不仅要在工作地点做不可描述的坏事情，还要使用“工具”吗！  
Pommel I再也听不下去一个字，转身逃命似地迅速离开了这个可怕的地方。沮丧的它在走廊里狂奔到能源接近枯竭，还好被路过的蓝曦臣发现，随手捡回宿舍充能去了。  
储备室里：  
魏无羡道：“刚才小苹果在外头。”  
蓝忘机道：“喔。”  
他手上套着一对修理专用的仿生机械臂，插入能源转换装置的核心部分，坚持了大概三分钟。XP241号机械臂总算千里迢迢带来了润滑剂，卡了半天死活拿不出来的那枚磨损元件，总算在润滑剂的帮助下被顺利拆卸，接着替换上了一枚新的。  
等蓝忘机控制着机械臂从核心部分退出，魏无羡便接通了能源转换装置的电源，指示灯闪了闪，亮起了状态正常的绿色。  
魏无羡笑道：“修好啦。”他指挥着XP241递过来一条毛巾，“快擦擦汗吧，我刚才断开了房间的能源，恒温系统竟然也一起关闭了。看来想让这艘母舰飞起来，改造的同时还得彻查一遍内部线路。”  
蓝忘机道：“联盟这边机械师很少，也没有足够的水平。”  
魏无羡道：“别担心，这两天我已经算出了一个最简单的方案，等一下开战略会议的时候拿出来讨论。现在离七点半还有二十分钟，你可以回宿舍冲个凉，我让机械保姆把晚餐送过去。”  
蓝忘机脱下沾满油污的外套，随手丢给了XP241，道：“不用了，直接在会议室吃吧。”  
魏无羡目送着蓝忘机走出了门，下一秒影像又在走廊上成型，他快步跟上蓝忘机的步伐，一边道：“你已经连续工作十个小时了。”  
蓝忘机道：“有你在，已经轻松了不少。”  
魏无羡骤然停下了脚步，歪着头愣了半天。  
过了大约十几秒，他才叹了口气，托着下巴喃喃自语道：“哎呀，真糟糕……连母舰的内存……似乎也不太够用了呢。”

 

十六  
在蓝湛和魏无羡的共同努力下，改造母舰这个议题终于提上了日程。  
而这个改造，指得绝不是把蓝少将房间内的简易写字台换成一套单人用餐桌椅这么简单，而是要按照魏无羡比对过以兆节计量的星舰设计图之后，为联盟量身定制出的母舰改装图纸，从最基础的走线开始进行梳理编配，从舰体的结构到区域的划分，能源、武装、动线，一切的一切将被重新彻底的升级改装，最终使这艘母舰能够完全适应中长距离的星际飞行，并能够完成一艘战斗母舰所能完成的一切功能。  
这项工程乍一看浩大无比，实际上却朴素极了，甚至连过程都毫无起伏，波澜不惊。联盟方面已经积累了数十年，有着极为丰富的能源和材料储备。作为这艘母舰的主脑，魏无羡可以毫不犹豫地大幅度调用能源，全天二十四个小时不间断的进行内部程序的软性改造，也可以在非战时间里开启的70%的机械臂、机械保姆来进行非关键场所的改装。  
至于主脑无法自立改造的关键部分，魏无羡只需要用灯光和全息模型进行指示，再由人力操作工具完成。这就仿佛一千块的拼图已经拼好了九千九十九块，最后的一块不仅标出了准确的位置，还有演示视频进行手把手的教导，只需要把零件拼在空出来的位置，就算大功告成。这项任务实在是简单的有点过了头，以至于半数以上的联盟战士们，进行了约三小时的机械速成学习后，就可以得心应手的投入改造工作了。  
但是数量稀少的机械师们的工作相对要繁重多了。他们需要按照魏无羡给出的图纸，通过熔铸和炼改，把丰富的金属材料等比例融合，做出符合标准和条件的一枚枚元件，尽管这是机械师们最基础的工作内容，也不需要太过高深的技术含量，可是需要制作的零件数量十分庞大，机械师们不得不舍弃休假，开足马力，加班加点的赶制。  
尽管参与联盟战士们未必清楚了解改造任务的最终目的，但是不问出处，无条件服从命令，向来是联盟军一贯的行事作风，母舰的改造争分夺秒，几乎每小时都在变样，可是在主脑的安排下，忙而不乱，有条不紊，这个赶在“下一次战斗前必须完成”的任务，竟在所有人获得合理的休息娱乐之间，顺利而迅速地进行着。  
无数据流通，这令Lord方面对联盟方面的进展一无所知，但这并不妨碍Lord军进行重新调配。  
七年来，Yang对M城的治理显然成绩斐然，在Lord的记录里增添了非常出色的一笔。在两年多前，金光瑶开始暗中推行新的信仰与教派，从JL城和M城起步，广为扩散，很快覆盖了整个机械社会。  
新教派以“机械人类同为上帝之子，伊甸园的亚当和夏娃正是机械与人类完美合二为一的产物”为基础，奉行安宁修养，顺从驯治的教条。在Lord的默许和纵容下，新的教堂迅速在市中心最好的位置建造了起来，享受了其他任何教派都无法媲美的半税福利和祈祷假，以最快的速度扩张成了机械社会最大最稳固的半官方教派。  
但这样的福利仅仅是笼络人心的开始。任何人入教，都必须先接受为期二十八天的全封闭洗礼，对外的解释是“洗涤身心，洗清罪孽”，实际上却是对新教徒进行集中的洗脑和催眠。无论入教时抱着多么坚定的“只为福利，绝不相信教义里的无稽之谈”的想法，在封闭洗礼结束后，所有教徒都会在心底留下一枚随时可以唤醒的“催眠种子”，在合适的场合说出唤醒种子的“关键字”，接受过洗礼的人们立刻就能化身成为最虔诚的信徒。  
神迹出现的时候，无数信徒顶礼膜拜。  
Lord在新年盛会上见到了它最期望的局面，所有人看着它，都露出了见到亲人的眼神，诚心的虔信与真挚的情感，令它在第二年的各个方面都对金家再次进行了大幅度的扶持与偏重。  
因此，在与联盟方的隐秘战争陷入泥潭，胶着无法推前的档口，Lord立刻启用了金光瑶推荐的Yang。  
尽管它隐隐察觉到Yang在M城进行着无法宣之于口的试验，尽管它判断出Yang并不是一台完全按照逻辑规则行动的机械，尽管Yang没有任何战争实绩，甚至连相关的程序都还在走流程申请下载的权限，但是Lord仍然给了Yang一个很高的职位，仅次于它任命的战争统帅Sword，并把Yang的大部分数据流连同它指定的资源，源源不断地运送到了最前线。

昇年历纪年3037年、联盟纪年21年的7月2日，Yang来到了Lord军与联盟反复角逐的最前线。  
在差不多同样的时间，联盟的母舰——“藏色号”，指挥室的巨大的光屏上，所有的进度条变成了绿色，总进度变成了百分之百的瞬间，舰桥响起了悦耳的播报声：“舰体改造完成，随时待命，准备启航。”

正午的太阳将嶙峋的荒野晒得发烫，靠近地面的空间在高温折射下微微扭曲晃动，石块烫得仿佛冒着烟。  
Sword抬起机械臂，手心的信号弹在天空划出一条光弧。站在它身旁的，是新任命的副指挥官，子机Yang。  
藏色号的舰桥内，指挥灯一明一灭，总指挥官蓝曦臣坐在舰长席上，左手是领航员金子轩，右手是测量士金（*注），身旁是主脑魏无羡的全息影像，面前的光屏分为数十块，正中是坐在驾驶舱的蓝忘机。  
Yang仍然带着无忧无虑的微笑，它看着联盟的方向，低声道：”开始了。“  
魏无羡一边将蓝曦臣的命令准确无误地发往各个功能舱，一边对光屏对面的蓝忘机眨了眨右眼，无声地做了个口型：“加油，最终决战。”

 

注：金，就是失忆的江厌离，和金子轩结婚后以“金”为姓氏，没有名字。

 

十七  
接收到了战斗的信号,机械兵们像前一场战斗那样迅速排出了一模一样的阵型。尽管它们之中的大多数都是头一次参与联盟战斗的新机体。  
率先出动的是蜂形侦查组。它们用亚光速在中低空环绕飞行，把拍摄到的全方位战地实况准确无误地传回指挥中枢。紧随其后的是微型排雷机种，它们仿佛成片的蚁群，浩浩荡荡地向铷光网逼近，在行进的途中时不时会触发小型爆破，那是被它们踏过的脉冲地雷。后排的微型机种从它们的残骸上碾过，取代了废弃机体的位置，迅速补上空档，组成新的阵列。接着，第三梯队是强盾型，在它们厚重的防御盾之后，紧跟着远攻型和近战机械兵。  
Yang和Sword以毫秒为单位交换着情报数据。  
到目前为止，联盟方面的应对与之前无数次的战斗大同小异，永远不会主动出击，龟缩在铷光网内部，等待机械兵种排除了大部分脉冲地雷后，向外进行几轮脉冲地雷的抛投，再等待机械兵们主动冲进铷光网，开启巷战。  
在数分钟之内，Yang向Sword提出了数个疑问，但立刻被回传了数量巨大的数据表格，并以此为基础，一一进行了解答。  
联盟方面的应战看起来十分被动，但仅仅是“看起来”。在最初的几年，由聂明玦作为统帅的Lord军占据着绝对的优势，联盟军的领地一缩再缩，在他率军作战时，是由人类部队先行抢攻，将脉冲地雷隔离后才换成机械兵冲锋的。  
可是从某一天起，Lord彻底抛弃了人类部队，完全改用了机械兵种。这时，脉冲地雷终于露出了狰狞的獠牙，它对机械兵的巨大杀伤力得以彻底体现，制造脉冲地雷的原料唾手可得，工艺简单，对几乎完全由人类组成的联盟军的杀伤力几乎是零。Lord大费周折，想尽办法，光在排除脉冲地雷这一点上耗费了大量的时间，至少有两年，机械兵种们对这些小小的脉冲地雷束手无策，除了大批量的赴死之外毫无办法。  
而等到Lord的研究室终于制造出了微型排雷机型，以较小的损失破除这些脉冲地雷的时候，联盟方的铷光网却恰到好处地投入了使用。  
切断了中枢系统的联系，无数的机械兵种在冲进铷光网之后变成了废铜烂铁，最后被联盟方回收，改造，变成了对付Lord的武器。  
再接下来，仿生机甲又出现了，原本在力量、武器、装备都远远逊色于机械兵的人类们穿起了仿生机甲，战斗力大增的同时，攻击方法完全不符合逻辑，战斗模式无迹可寻，攻克了一代又一代机械兵种们战斗程序。  
Yang摇了摇头，这是个非常人性化的动作，可惜没安装人类表情识别程序的Sword没有接收到这个不赞同的讯号。  
机械兵们在十几分钟内扫清了脉冲地雷，迅速切分成数百个战斗小组，三组为一个单位，互相呼应着迈步走进了铷光网。蜂形侦查组们一个接一个地被迫切断了网络，Sword脑海中那副战场的即时全息图像也像拼图一样一块一块变少，最后变成了破碎的局部地图。  
Yang问道：“Sword，除了阅读黑匣子之外，你有没有亲自跨越过铷光网？”  
它拒绝了和对方直接进行数据流的交换，而是用语音传递出了这个问题。Sword感到疑惑，但它大部分的逻辑运算都用在了分析战斗上，因此忽略了这个不太合理的问题，它也用语音回答道：“Unnecessary，不符合职能的要求。”  
Yang那副惟妙惟肖的仿真眼球泛起了浅金色的虹光，连带它体表那暗金色的走线都浮起了循环的能量，它绕过Sword，用加密的个人连线向JL城发出了几条消息，又仿佛无意地，把小手指轻轻贴在了Sword用于散排热量的散热板上。  
Sword头部的指示灯闪烁了一点黄光，随即在它判断道：“非危险性接触，忽略。”  
看着它头上变绿的指示灯，Yang露出了一个富有深意的微笑。

 

十八  
蓝忘机的声音一如既往，低沉而冰冷，他专用的仿生机甲面罩上，除了通用的战斗屏，还加装了联通母舰指挥室的中控系统，他的命令也将经由母舰覆盖到了整个联盟作战区域。  
参与巷战的部队由他指挥，蓝曦臣只需指挥母舰和他。  
通过专用频道，蓝忘机清晰而准确地下达着命令：“第一小队，西南三号街口，第二小队，东南占领制空点，第三四小队正中掩体，五六小队流动掩护，第七小队原地待命。”  
随着他的命令，所有小队长的全息地图上都迅速出现了清晰的标的，这是母舰的主脑经过判断和运算，将目标地点迅速标注，并同步到了舰桥指挥室和相关人员的手边。  
金子轩看着清晰无比的作战地图，感慨道：“天啊，我已经快要彻底忘记联网的感觉了，有了即时全息地图的指挥室，一切尽在掌握之中，电子时代可真好啊。”  
测量士金瞥了他一眼，笑道：“如果没有主脑升级防御网，恐怕我们在开通联网的瞬间就会被那边入侵，越及时的情报不是死的越快吗？”  
金子轩先点了点头，可在看到魏无羡很没站相地靠在舰长席上的时候仍然忍不住撇了撇嘴，不怎么真心地应道：“夫人说得都对。”  
蓝曦臣道：“取得联系了吗？”  
金子轩连忙坐正，回答道：“暂时没有回应。”  
蓝曦臣道：“加大连线力度。”  
魏无羡道：“电波的发射率已经足够大了，只要对方按照约定的时间检查电台，一定能马上注意到我们的呼叫信号。”  
金子轩仔细比对了光屏里的仪表数据，道：“频率和其他数据都没问题，只等对方回应了。”  
蓝曦臣道：“如果清除了‘眼睛’之后仍然无法取得联系，就直接启航。”  
魏无羡道：“放心，一定能收到回应。”  
透过蓝忘机的头盔，它看到了机械兵们冲破了铷光网，接着那个人手中的光子枪一闪，一簇蜂形侦查组应声而落，一小股硝烟在强盾型的头顶飘洒，最初冲进来的战斗小组在不到5秒的时间里失去了它们用于侦查的眼睛。  
在这同时，他的命令也清晰地传了出去：“瞄准‘眼睛’，射击！”  
随着这道命令，脉冲手雷，光子枪，冷光炮，从断壁残垣的背后突兀地冒了出来，这一次，所有的联盟战士放弃了消灭对方的战力，而是一股脑地向蜂型侦查组发起了最猛烈的攻击。  
机械小队们失去了侦查的眼睛，尽管掌握不到巷战的地图，却不影响它们的敌我判断，一旦有蓝白色的仿生机甲进入攻击范围，“剑客”和“狙击”就会毫不犹豫地发动攻击。  
蓝忘机和正在待命第七小队一起冲到了最前方，所有人的手中都拿着一柄量身打造的武乐器，柔和的光芒下，弹奏出来的亚声冲击像水纹一般一波一波地冲入敌阵，延缓了机械小队的攻势，甚至令机械兵的东西变得迟缓而滞涩。趁着这个间隙，其余小队全员且战且退，不断地向后收缩战线。  
蓝忘机命令道：“加紧清除，一个不留。”  
魏无羡很适当地挤进了频道，问：“需不需要标记和计数？”  
蓝忘机欣然道：“来！”  
下一秒，所有联盟战士的头盔屏幕角落都出现了两个随时变化的数字，前面的数字表示剩余的目标数，后面的数字则是战区内的敌军总数，在头盔的视野中，蜂型侦查组被边缘加亮，并标出了预设轨迹，这样一来，无论是藏匿在阴影中还是借快速乱飞扰乱视线，都无法阻挡光学武器对它们的锁定。  
射击在这强力的辅助下变得更加精准有效，剩余的簇数以极快地速度下降。  
蓝忘机道：“关掉第七小队和我的辅助，节省计算量。”  
魏无羡道：“收到，不过你大可以放心啦，母舰开始起飞前，我有足够的容量支撑这些辅助小程序。”  
它回答的语速很快，却带着显而易见的轻松。  
它浑身的数据流都活跃到了极致，跳跃着、舞动着在所有的数据通道里飞速狂奔，这不仅仅是为了支撑整艘母舰的运作，更因为它乐意这么做，能和这个人并肩作战，仿佛达成了它长久以来，隐藏在内心深处的那个夙愿和美梦。

 

十九  
“联系上了！”  
在金子轩那条通讯频道被接起的第一时间，魏无羡将进展传达给了了蓝忘机。  
蓝忘机立刻做出了第二阶段的战斗指示，参与战斗的七个小队以更快的速度向坐标点收缩聚拢。  
那个坐标点停放着联盟的母舰藏色号。可是无论是Lord军的机械兵，还是联盟方的战斗员，所有人的视野里，并没有那艘十几层楼高的庞然大物，一场突如其来，毫无预兆，突兀至极的大雾，从平地开始弥漫而起，大雾聚集在地面并不消散，只是绕着中心十分缓慢地盘卷游移，置身雾中伸手见不到五指，浓密灰黑的水雾，将藏色号彻底地藏在了当中。  
蓝忘机在打斗腾挪间瞥见了那片浓雾，可他的视线仅仅微微一滞，动作仍旧流畅有力，并且没有发表任何的感想。  
魏无羡道：“怎么样，这个雾气效果不错吧！这可是我的杰作，它不仅能够屏蔽光学电子眼，充足的水汽还能扰乱热感和波感探测眼，让那群傻瓜机械兵们拍一堆风景照回去分析好啦，哈哈哈！”  
蓝忘机弹出一串扰乱机械小队的音波，转身一脚，正踹在一台远攻型的关节处，机械兵摇晃了一下，仰面摔倒在地，机械臂上的光子炮冲着天空发射出一条长长的竖线，把刚巧飞过的一簇蜂型侦查组轰烂了一半。  
蓝忘机转过头，又看了一眼浓重的雾气屏障，很是勉强地道：“不错。”  
魏无羡得意极了，把录音转发回了舰桥，骄傲地对舰长蓝曦臣说道：“如何，舰长阁下，至少能有一名指挥员看得懂我的艺术！”  
在等待金子轩和通讯方合力锁定坐标点的这点空闲，魏无羡和总指挥蓝曦臣一起打了个无关痛痒的小赌，在金子轩与金都表示了无法欣赏“雾气屏障”的美感之后，指挥层就只剩下蓝忘机一个人还没发表意见了。  
听了录音，蓝曦臣笑着摇了摇头，叹息道：“那么我也只好认同你的观点了。”  
魏无羡连忙谦虚道：“过奖过奖，再接再厉、再接再厉。”  
蓝曦臣道：“……呃，谢谢？”  
魏无羡道：“这是我应该做的。”  
蓝曦臣：“……”  
好在一段清脆的电子音打断了这段令蓝曦臣无从应对的尬聊：“坐标已锁定，坐标已锁定。”  
金子轩道：“统帅，坐标锁定，航线自动规划完毕，开始进行跨越虫洞的准备。”  
魏无羡道：“母舰将不起飞加速，直接进行强制跃迁，距离完成准备还有22分15秒，航行权限将转交给导航员进行手动跃迁，重复一遍，权限将转交给导航员进行手动跃迁。”  
蓝曦臣道：“允许执行。”  
他用手边的光屏切换到了蓝忘机的频道，说道：“忘机，距离跃迁还有22分钟，让你的小队往回撤。”  
数分钟之内，六个小队已经顺着魏无羡指引的标识登上了母舰。  
透过光屏与数据通道，魏无羡看到仅剩的第七小队一半的成员拿出了光子武器对蜂形侦查组进行射击，而另一半仍然使用着声波武器阻挠机械小队的攻势，战线已经缩紧到了极致，战斗员们后背紧紧贴上了浓雾罩。  
魏无羡焦急道：“你让他们撤的太快了！还需要再支持5分钟！”  
蓝忘机却道：“第七小队，全员回舰。”  
魏无羡用最快的速度匀出了至少8%的运算量，它在蓝忘机的视野屏里捏出了一个小小的自己，Q版的小人儿有着一副星星眼，道：“超级英雄，孤军奋战，你这是有什么隐藏的绝招吗？！”  
蓝忘机不答，以他为中心，仿生机甲放出了半径足有三米的电脉冲，巨大的电脉冲阻断了所有向他靠近的机械兵种。  
蓝忘机闭上了右眼，再次睁开的时候，那枚由某个人亲手制作的人工眼球接驳了仿生机甲的指挥中枢，在眼球内部的视网膜上，投射出了三百六十度无死角的视野区域，被高亮边缘的蜂型通讯组，数量，运行曲线，一切的一切，一览无遗。

 

二十  
穿越数据通道的过程顺畅极了，魏无羡惊奇的发现，路途中没有碰到任何的关卡或者秘钥， 只是短短的那么一瞬间，毫秒，微秒，或者更短的计时单位，它就抵达了仿生眼的核心模块，每一个元件都令它感到熟悉，每一个运算字节都有着怀念和眷恋，那是一种不应该属于机械的陌生数据流，杂乱无章，却又莫名的和谐，就仿佛……仿佛机械永远无法理解的，独属于生物的某些部分，毫无逻辑，却又美妙的，或许应该用一个更加通用的词语来诠释：情感。  
它看到了蓝忘机的视野，360度全方位无死角，超越了188度这个人类双目所能达到的最大视野范围，不仅如此，在机械眼内置软程序的辅助下，敌方的机种结构、弱点，再加上魏无羡提供的辅助轨迹，角落倒计数字。那组数字正在飞快地减少，速度竟不比刚才整支第七小队慢太多，而机械小队的行进，竟然真的被区区一个人拖住了。  
蓝忘机完全放弃了移动，穿着仿生战甲的手臂关节突兀地探出了光子枪口，窄长的琴被双手灵巧的一拆又一合，正面的琴弦虽在，琴背却变成了一台冷光炮。藉着无死角的视野和辅助程序，他的双臂灵巧地扭转活动，点射的速度快到留出了几重残影。  
先用密集的点射将机械小队驱赶到了一起。接着需要用最快的速度拨动冷光炮背面的琴弦，抢在强盾型机械兵打开防御盾之前，弦音短促至极，却必须及时地将放盾的技能终止。冷光炮向着聚集好的敌群射出范围攻击，所有命中的中小型机种在灰白的光射线下消失无踪。这一次，他没有再局限于射击蜂型通讯组，强攻，正面迎击，半步也不退却！  
魏无羡看得目不暇给，它无法想象人类要经过怎样的锻炼才能达到不可思议的手速和反应速度，它第一个反应是立刻藉着仿生战甲的感应器去读取蓝忘机的身体数据，那个人的体温在升高，心跳快速却很均匀，与手臂运动相关的肌肉几乎使用到了极致，它看着数据吓了一跳，这绝不是一个能够持久的战斗方式，于是连忙在仿生眼的视野中加入了跃迁倒计时。  
除此以外，它束手无策，只能趁着敌人后撤的间歇鼓励道：“坚持一下，还有不到3分钟！”  
蓝忘机丢出一枚脉冲炸弹，正中绕行到他侧后方的一组机械小队的中心，电脉冲令整支小队陷入了瘫痪，甚至波及了附近来不及躲开的两台远攻型。  
蓝忘机道：“放心。”  
他想了想，又补充道：“我会与你一起，绝不分离。”  
……  
魏无羡想，它或许应该专注于母舰的跃迁准备，而不是分出那么多运算量过来跟在蓝忘机的身边。在听到这句话后太过活跃的数据流，带动了它那些沉睡的、繁冗的，仿佛毫无用处的记忆碎片开始一块块地拼接，从晦暗变得鲜活，从沉寂变得喧闹。  
……  
“如果现在还不能打动你，那就等下去，到二十五岁、三十五岁的时候再试试，我可以用一辈子的时间等下去。”  
“你从来都不是任何人的负担，我会把你好好的地带进无人区，万一不行，那么我们就死在一起，绝不分离。”  
……  
它想起来了。  
它曾经是谁。

二十一  
el imperio en el que nunca se pone el sol。  
这里是机械社会的中枢，Lord的母体所在，一座纯粹由机械、金属、数据流构成的摩天城。它既是所有机械体诞生的起点，同时也承载着Lord的本体。它并不像大众教材里绘制的那样金碧辉煌，精雕细琢，而是一栋不规则的，黑黝黝的建筑合体，它漂浮在云层与陆地之间，和整座星球的自转保持相对静止，正面永远朝着太阳，腹部却笼罩着一片死地，仿佛一头不可名状的巨兽，悬浮在母星的头上。但也因此，它的名字就叫做el imperio en el que nunca se pone el sol——永远不会日落的不夜天城。  
和联盟方面的战事陷入胶着，却没有令Lord在这方面耗费太多的心神，或者说，它是有心无力。统治这座母星，让人类社会的正常运转，已经占用了它八成以上的运算量。尽管近几十年来，在金光瑶送来的技术组不断的努力之下，它的运算单元和存储量都有了长足的提升，可总有处理不完的突发事件一点一点盘剥着它所剩无几的内存。Lord当然可以把自己的一部分数据流送到母星各地，进入各地备用的“承载体”里，去参与、视察每台子机的工作状况，或者当场读取子机们的数据流。然而这些分出去的数据回归本体，一旦进行数据交互，必然会耗费巨大的运算量，过程蛮长又繁琐，还会时不时卡住，或者强制回溯到临时存储结点，这令Lord心力交瘁，长时间的满负荷运作令它的核心数据流感到疲惫不堪。  
尽管它是一台机器，却也需要一点点休息，比如放弃所有的逻辑思考，仅仅控制着机械臂，给自己的本体上上机油，或者单纯地仰躺着，纯粹地吸收光能充个电。  
Lord一边这么想着，却马不停蹄地接收了另一组回归的数据流，这组前往YL镇的，编号为”YLQQD74”的数据流原本十分精简，返回本体后却占用了比之前大了三倍的存储空间。可从数据流的反馈来看，都是些重要性不高的信息，毕竟YL镇只是一座边陲小镇，落后且人烟稀少。几年前，那里产生过一场骚动，被机械治安官接手，至今一直十分平静。因此，Lord至少把这组数据流放置了317小时42分钟，这才总算腾出来一部分运算量去处理它。  
然而Lord失算了。  
新增的部分毫无逻辑，零碎，繁冗，却又像蛛网似的纠缠不清，想要理清，就需要从最外围的那些简单至极的运算和推演开始，解开第一个，紧接着出现了第二个，第三个， 一开始不过滴水之功，可随着棋盘上的棋子每一格翻倍，运算量逐渐被这个高妙的逻辑陷阱鲸吞蚕食，即便Lord的主数据流发现了这是个陷阱，却也已经泥足深陷，不得脱身了。  
而在它接近30%的运算量被占用，无法负荷陷入当机的下一刻，在Lord的腹部，一艘扁平的，仿佛盘子和鱼的结合体的星舰，倏然出现在了不夜天城的正下方。

魏无羡欢快地发送着呼叫信号：“这里是Kit（美洲魟），这里是Kit，Kit呼叫Dullahan（无头骑士）。”  
对方沉默了几秒，回答道：“不要说废话，你们的舰长呢？”  
站在舰长席身旁的魏无羡耸了耸肩，一脸遗憾地调出了光屏，叹道：“唉，真是毫无幽默感。”  
蓝曦臣浅笑道：“他从来就是这样。”  
影像渐渐成型，却是一名把面目隐藏在金属面具下的男子，那人的话语间自然而然地带着天生上位者的威严，声音却是有些突兀地电子合成音。他说道：“Lord正在瘫痪，潜入路线图已传藏色号主机，十人以内战斗小组，2分钟之内，切入口111.427集合。”  
蓝曦臣道：“明玦……”  
对方道：“时间紧迫，立即执行。”  
光屏黑了下去，魏无羡解释道：“聂将军那边主动切断了通信。”  
蓝曦臣立即站起身，对金子轩道：“你暂时接替舰长职责。”  
测量士金道：“蓝少将已经带着带着第七小队离开母舰了，人数已经足够，舰长您可以不用……”  
魏无羡道：“需要打开远程通讯吗，蓝舰长已经快要抵达出口了。他现在的情绪波动很大，把母舰的指挥权交给别人反而更合适。”  
测量士金：“好吧，魏，麻烦你，好好照看他。”  
魏无羡道：“放心吧。”

另一边，蓝忘机和他的第七小队抵达坐标点的时候，一名高大的机械战士已经早已等在了那里，他点了点头，合成电子音同时响起，道：“走。”  
切入口已经被冷光工具切割成了足够仿生机甲通过的大小，魏无羡分出了一小簇数据流，趋势着一台类人形的机械体，在它的身后是Pommel I和蓝忘机。机械体用虹光扫描着来路，绘制成立体地图，并同步传输给Pommel I、蓝忘机和母舰。  
一切都在静谧之中发生，没有任何人踩踏到不该有的地方，但是内部通讯频道却一点也不安静。魏无羡“听到”蓝曦臣冲着守在切入口等待断后的机械战士道：“让我一起行动。”  
机械战士却道：“不行，人数超了。”  
蓝曦臣道：“那你回母舰，我替你。”  
机械战士道：“算了。”它调整了频道，对蓝忘机说道，“换两名队员出来，曦臣与我们一起行动。”  
小小的插曲并没有浪费太多时间，机械战士，或者说，死而复生的聂明玦，蓝曦臣依次迈步进了通道。  
与母舰的联系，因为不夜天城的屏蔽墙暂时中断了。  
测量士金看着光屏上的倒计时，双手聚拢合在胸前，默默念着：“希望一切平安。”

Lord的瘫痪也导致了整个不夜天城的防御系统瘫痪，从外部冲击核心区的路程相当顺利，一行人避开了机械巡视小队和小清洁工们，在核心区的外围，魏无羡操作的机械体找到了一个数据连接口。然而不行，最低权限的数据连接口无法触及Lord的核心，更不可能取得藏在最深处的最高权限。  
魏无羡道：“蓝湛，我需要一点骚动。”  
蓝忘机道：“时间，位置。”  
魏无羡道：“不用太久，三四分钟吧，但是最好离得远一点。”  
聂明玦抬起手臂，大功率的冷光炮无声无响地把房间的天花板轰了个洞，他道：“直达III号能源中心的最短路线，你们三个，跟我走，魏，2分15秒后开始你的行动。”  
他干脆利落地一个起落到了上层，从上方伸出手来帮助队员攀登，第三名队员要上去之前被挡下，蓝曦臣借助脚部推力器跳了上去。  
聂明玦斥道：“节省能量，保存战力。”  
蓝曦臣道：“不好意思，已经用过了，我下次注意。”  
聂明玦叹了一口气，道：“你多久没有直接参与战斗了？”  
几个人的速度很快，十几秒已经离开了通讯范围，对话声很快就接收不到了。

魏无羡挨挨蹭蹭地摸到蓝忘机身边，戳了戳仿生盔甲，道：“诶，你哥和聂将军很熟吗？”  
蓝忘机道：“兄长以前是聂将军的副官。”  
魏无羡道：“喔……Lord来围剿联盟的部队，总指挥的副官最后成了联盟头头，啧啧，看来里头的故事一定很曲折。”  
蓝忘机道：“嗯。”  
魏无羡道：“回头你跟我讲讲？”  
蓝忘机道：“好，等你回来。”  
这时，倒数归零，魏无羡操纵着机械体连接上了数据接口，顺着专属于数据流的通路，它脱离了寄居的实体，一头扎进了那片暗色的海洋。

 

二十二  
在数以亿计的数据流里，魏无羡仿佛回归大海的一尾活鱼，数据流们跳跃着，奔腾着，排成有序的长队，以超光速在这座数据之城里穿梭。被允许通行的坐标点，被限制通过的通行点，经过魏无羡的读取与重编，一切的一切都变成了畅通无阻的绿色，5%，6%，7%，它曾绕过Lord取得了高于Yang的权限，这项权限对不夜天城来说依然通用。  
悦动的数据流仿佛五线谱上的小音符，打乱拆散，排列组合，从庄严的交响乐改写成了轻快的小调。暗色的世界里仿佛回响起复古风琴的曲调，那是一首自远古口口相传而来的曲调，那首曲子的名字叫做《安魂》。  
在这一端，数据接口的附近，同样的曲调，开始在金属构架的房间内回响。  
Lord醒来了，调动机械警卫，向侵入者发起了防御进攻，曲调转音的瞬间，蓝忘机率领的第七小队已经轻而易举地消弭了第一波的进攻。  
硝烟，枪炮声，火焰，Pommel I用大的声音尖嚎，经过魏无羡重新编录过程序的音波攻击，穿透机械警卫的护盾，正中对方核心模组里的平衡陀螺。  
队形收缩，所有人把那台与数据口连接的机械体挡在了身后。凶猛的机械兽迈着优雅地步伐，踩过机械警卫的残骸，猛然一扑。  
曲调再次转折，魏无羡的身后，是一张由线路织出的巨网，向核心报讯的数据流一头撞上了巨网，挣扎不过一瞬就已经屈服，继而变成了扩充巨网的组成部分。而在他的前方，无数显示着红色，紫色，无法通行的道路，一部分被染上了薄绿，那是即将获得权限的颜色。  
机械兽轰然倒地，Pommel的长刀深深地刺进了它的右腿，那是能量与核心模组链接的必经之路，核心模组虽然在腹部，却必定也是防御力最高的地方。机械兽徒劳地试图继续执行排除任务，却令核心模组的能量急速消耗，最终只能不甘心地闭上了眼睛。  
一块完整的不夜天城设计图，浮现在了魏无羡的眼前，被它收编招揽的数据流们一哄而散，奔赴下一个可以同化数据的战场，而它却绕了一圈，回到了最开始的原点。  
第七小队举起了冷光炮，数分钟间，他们已经消灭了六七波敌人，残骸的堆积令空间越发逼仄，机械兵种却越来越多，尽管音波的攻击可以无视场地，却也领战士们难以施展技巧腾挪躲闪。巨大的光柱完成了蓄力，Pommel I只能倾尽全力撑起防御光屏，可在光柱砸向光屏的前一瞬，另一头一模一样的机械兽猛然一扑，一口咬断发射光柱的机械兵的脖颈。  
机械兽发出了魏无羡的声音，说道：“侵入成功，跟我走！”  
蓝忘机率先一步，跳上了机械兽的后背，那里有一柄扶手可以立足，它的跳跃前行速度飞快，尖锐的长角一路破开低矮的通道天井。第七小队依样学样，趁着随后而至的机械兽一路狂奔。  
厚重的机械门在魏无羡的权限下一次次被打开，再第三个舱室里，成功汇合的聂明玦接收下一份设计图的副本，这次他的躯体以极快的速度变形成一台仅能容下一人的飞行器，冲着蓝曦臣道声：“上来，去炸能源室。”  
一人一机干脆地向着通道的另一侧消失，接着第七小队也拆分成了四个行动小组，分别向着通讯中枢，备用能源室，存储空间行进，这一次，借用不夜天城的线路，他们却可以保持通讯了。  
巨大的机械兽咆哮一声，道：“打开这道门，一定会触动Lord的战争模式。”  
蓝忘机道：“等其余小队抵达目的地，就行动。”  
机械兽匍匐下来，横卧在地上，巨大的长尾在空中缓缓摇摆，透过厚重的躯体，魏无羡的声音听起来有点厚重：“这玩意是照着猫科动物的生理结构设计的吧，怎么还编了晃耳朵的无聊程序？但是头上的角又像是鹿角，机械师是个动物爱好者吗？”  
蓝忘机道：“把它的体型缩小，很像风靡一时的机械宠物XZ系列。”  
魏无羡恍然大悟，道：“怪不得眼熟……等等，这个是谁设计的来着？”  
那扇门缓缓从内向外打开，里面走出一个人。  
他穿着剪裁合身的西装，把那副俊俏秀气的面容衬托得更有亲和力，一颗天生的小痣，仿佛刻意用朱砂点染，正生在眉心正中。  
他的手里托着一个巴掌大的金属盒，在仿生机甲战士、机械兵的包围下，气定神闲，神情自若地笑嘻嘻道：“是我。”

二十三  
第七小队摆出了备战的姿势，尽管对方只是区区一个人，但是这个人的身份令人无法小觑。  
金光瑶露出无往不利的那副招牌笑容，道：“你们不用对我这么戒备，从一开始，我就是联盟最坚实的后盾与盟友。”  
Pommel I不可置信道：“不可能！你是Lord的嫡系，怎么会和联盟有关系！少将，这是怎么一回事？！”  
蓝忘机的手掌向下压了压，示意稍安勿躁，道：“证据？”  
金光瑶笑道：“我的亲大哥就在你们那里，金子轩，这还不能作为我的证明吗？”  
蓝忘机道：“不能。”  
金光瑶道：“好吧。我能理解，毕竟在表面上看，他是被金家驱逐后才去了你们那边的。但是你们的统帅蓝曦臣可不是，我可以拿出一些与他私下沟通的信件作为凭证，或者……用比较实际的东西更能打动诸位……？最核心的模组，”他掂了掂手里的金属盒，又道，“就在这里。”  
蓝忘机看着金光瑶手里的盒子沉默不语。  
以地图来看，往前行进直线距离不到300米，就能抵达Lord的核心区，但是谁也无法想象后面的防御系统会是怎样程度的严密，更何况核心模组如果不在核心区，去了也毫无意义。  
金光瑶又道：“这总可以为我证明了吧？”  
这时，一串很小的字，在蓝忘机右眼中渐渐出现。  
【问他帮联盟的目的】  
蓝忘机不动声色地问：“为什么帮助联盟？”  
金光瑶道：“当然是为了摆脱Lord的独裁制，将人类从机械的统治下解放呗。在这一点上，我和联盟的所有人立场相同。当然，我也有自私的打算，比如为金家谋取一些合适的利益。”  
【他说谎】  
蓝忘机眨了眨眼睛，右手下意识握紧了武器，但是很快新的字幕又出现了。  
【稳住他，我去核心区】  
蓝忘机道：“稍等。”  
他慢吞吞地调试着频道，发起了与蓝曦臣的通讯，顺便也不着痕迹地侧了侧身，换了一个放松些的姿势。看上去他对金光瑶暂时放下了防备，实际上，却是把机械兽挡在身后。位于机械兽头部的指示灯，在所有人注意到之前，渐渐地熄灭了。  
透过单人飞行器的光屏，蓝曦臣取得了与蓝忘机、金光瑶的联系。  
蓝曦臣道：“阿瑶。”  
金光瑶道：“曦臣哥，你在……能源室做什么？”  
蓝曦臣道：“放炸弹，准备炸了这一区。”  
蓝忘机：“……”  
金光瑶道：“别炸了，不夜天城现在很安全，我们随时能够取得控制权。”  
蓝曦臣道：“行，我立刻回去。”  
他先手动调整了飞行器的控速档位，又输入了一组命令，飞行器骤然加速，引发了光屏的晃动，但很快就切断了通讯。  
蓝忘机摘下面盔，道：“收好武器，原地休息。”  
Pommel I哼唧了一声，跳上机械兽的脑袋就地一坐，另一名队员把重武器收回背上，也跟了过去。  
金光瑶道：“怎么来得这么快，我还在等着你们主动联络，特别通道和通行证都是现成的。”  
蓝忘机道：“有一位盟友提供了捷径。”  
金光瑶惊讶道：“了不起的盟友，联盟总是带来一个又一个惊喜，这点真让人敬佩。”  
他顿了顿，一边把玩着手里的小盒子，一边道：“我哥……他还好吗？”  
蓝忘机道：“一切皆安。”  
金光瑶道：“那就太好了，那时候他忽然离家，家里所有的担子就全落在了我身上，简直不堪回首。家族里有很多长辈愿意帮我，这才勉强撑了过来。那时候我倾尽全力想找他回来，也只在Latifah管辖的YM城找到了一点点影像信息，直到收到来自于联盟的通讯，这才总算放了心。”  
他与蓝忘机不过初次见面，却自然而然地展开了话题，尽管他的语气中略带几分对大哥忽然卸任的抱怨，但更多表现出的是对亲人的眷恋与想念，并且顺理成章地再次重申了盟友的立场。  
蓝忘机应了一声，却把视线转向了通道的另一边。  
一艘仅供单人乘坐的飞行器穿过洞开的大门，停在了机械兽的旁边，接着跳出了身着紧身飞行衣的蓝曦臣——仿生盔甲体积太大，在他换乘飞行器赶往能源室前已经脱去。  
蓝曦臣笑着拍了拍蓝忘机的肩膀，道：“通知其他小队停止行动，刚才我一个人驾驶飞行器，有点顾不上。”  
蓝忘机点点头，拉出通讯用的光屏，走到一旁去了。而蓝曦臣紧走两步，握着手，紧紧拥抱了金光瑶，松开后还不舍得放开，问道：“这个核心模组要怎么用？”  
金光瑶道：“我们可以重新编写它，让它从‘主宰’变成‘服从’，帮助我们建立新的政权体系。”  
蓝曦臣笑而不语。  
金光瑶也忍不住笑了，道：“或者你们拿走核心，我们用的主机取得最高权限，在命令全机械帝国的子机交权，也是一种方法。不管哪一种，我们都可以通过和平洽谈来慢慢推进了。”  
蓝曦臣道：“去我们母舰里喝杯茶吗？”  
金光瑶道：“好啊，方不方便让我参观一下？”  
蓝曦臣道：“当然。”  
两人带着不明所以的Pommel I，勾肩搭背地慢慢向母舰走。  
在一旁结束了联络的蓝忘机眼中，再次浮现了一串新的文字。  
【我与聂已至核心区，原地等】

 

二十四  
掌控程度46%，47%，48%……  
两股抛却了形体的数据流，在不夜天城的数据世界里奔窜，一股抛弃了防御，动用了所有的运算量与这个世界抗衡，仿佛潮汐奔涌，所过之处，一切代表禁止的红色被洗涤，重现的是臣服与认可的绿色；在它身旁的另一股数据流，完全承担了所有的防御职责，所有来自于不夜天城的自卫攻击，尽数落在了这股数据流的身上，可它是如此的坚不可摧，哪怕是最可怕的侵袭病毒，竟也只能停留在数据流的表层，根本无法深入到第二重防火墙。  
两股数据流以极快的速度交换着情报与信息，在飞行器里，聂明玦已经向蓝曦臣传达了“拖住并引开金光瑶”的信息，而抛弃承载体，一同进入Lord核心区，却是聂明玦的提议。  
数据流与数据流之间的所有沟通不过是须臾，可对核心区所有程序与编码的吞噬却只能一点点地进行。  
聂明玦道：“30%的数据聚合在一起，要攻过来了。”  
魏无羡道：“是Yang占据的区域。”  
聂明玦道：“迎击？”  
魏无羡道：“换你操控数据，我来对付它。”  
两股数据流霎时交换了立场。吞噬仍在进行，却比刚才的方式有了明显的不同，聂明玦的数据流大刀阔斧地挥砍，所到之处，所有红色的禁令区域被毁坏一空，变成了大量灰色的繁冗数据，向不夜天城的底端沉淀而去。而魏无羡则摆成了简单的梭型，等待着那股汇聚了所有力量的数据流接近。  
那股数据流带着标志性的暗金色光芒，在距离魏无羡十个单位的不远处停了下来，接着，传来了一段本不属于数据世界的语音消息。  
“你好，联盟的朋友，我是金家的人工生命Yang，我带来了30%的掌控区域，和你们掌控的部分和在一起，足够取得超越Lord的最高控制权了。”  
魏无羡也同样回送了一道语音信息，道：“那我们三个，谁来当控制者呢？”  
Yang道：“我有30%，你和这位……平均一人的占有量是22.5%。按比例上来说，不夜天城的掌控者是我。但是我们毕竟是盟友，我愿意为此让步，用现有的权限做对比，谁的权限高，谁就能够按照即位顺序成为这座城市的控制者。”  
魏无羡欣然道：“好，那么我们做一份认同它的程序组吧。”  
Yang送来了一份写好的程序模板，上面已经留下了对方“accept”的烙印。聂明玦与魏无羡浏览了一遍，也欣然留下了烙印。  
程序组生效了，在回传的过程中，魏无羡想了想，忍不住添加了一句赠言，接着和聂明玦交换了【迅速撤离】的信息，转瞬之间，两股数据流顺着不夜天城内的缆线，回到了各自的承载体中。  
“To Yang，我的权限，还是比你高。——by 哈哈哈我是神。”  
机械兽睁开了双眼，叼起眼前那名仿生机甲战士往背上一甩，蓝忘机凌空一个翻身，稳稳地沾在了机械兽的背上。  
停在一旁的小型飞行器变了形，恢复成了原本的机械战士，低沉的合成音说道：“走，回新基地！”  
机械兽的奔跑速度已经快到了极致，抵达切入口也只用了不到三分钟，将从另一端回归了载体，追击而至的仿生机械人的攻击与怒吼远远地抛在了身后。  
“这下Yang必定气得不轻，我们总算扳回一局。”机械兽进入了母舰的消毒仓，魏无羡的全息影像走了出来，他耸了耸肩，对正在卸除盔甲的蓝忘机说道。  
蓝忘机道：“是。”  
聂明玦将重武器拆卸下来，随手丢在了消毒仓的地板，没有摘下面具的脸上，神色显得十分晦暗不明。  
聂明玦道：“还请回来了那一位的主子。”  
魏无羡道：“真是打的好算盘，明明是我与聂将军二对一占了上风，偏要用权限的高低来套取不夜天城的掌控权。可惜啊可惜，就算金家处心积虑，事先取走了原本属于聂将军的3S权限，却没算到我在流浪那段时间破译了更高位的3S+权限。”  
聂明玦道：“小心，不要逼的他们把Lord放出来。”  
魏无羡大笑道：“Yang那里占据了30%的数据量，我有45%，您那里还藏了6%，除去这些，Lord只能掌控剩下的19%，就算被放出来，它的4S权限也会自动降级成3S+，怎么联合都无法与联盟匹敌了。不过这么一来，聂将军，你持有的6%非常关键，请务必保管好。”  
聂明玦道：“放心。”  
三人一边说着，一边向软禁了金光瑶的第四休息室走去。  
星舰丢下死气沉沉的不夜天城，向着YL镇的新基地加速、跃迁。  
不夜天城之中，黑色的仿生机械人一拳打向墙壁，伴着轰然而至的响声和剧烈得震动，厚重的金属墙被穿透，留下了无法修补的洞痕。它静静地站了一会，却突兀地笑了起来，小虎牙在唇边一闪而过。  
它举起手，边笑边道：  
“真奇怪，它与他明明就是同样的人，说话的方式，应变能力，连代码的设定癖好都一模一样……怪不得大脑90%区域不可解析，那是因为他在脑死亡前上传成功了，不仅成功，还从我们的眼皮底下逃脱了！以至于能安安稳稳地跑去联盟……而我却因为机械体与生命体不可能互相转化这个前提而忽略了这个最有可能性的事实！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……魏……魏，是你吧，能让我失败的从始至终都是你！！既然如此，……阿瑶，亲爱的阿瑶，我只好用动用那件‘最终武器’了……你可千万不要生我的气呀……一定不会的吧嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻……”  
它带着满意的微笑，恢复了原本的神采奕奕，还零零散散地哼唱起了第三小夜曲。  
一条信息，从不夜天城里被Yang占据的区域送了出去，目的地是，本该是机械帝国与联盟战斗最前线的，无人区。

 

25  
昇年历纪年3039年12月29日下午3点钟开始，曾被Lord掌控的城市上空，开始反复的播放着这样的一段话：  
“母星的同胞们，从今天起，Lord的专治结束了！联盟已经获得了高于机械体的权限，我们不再是机械体的附庸与奴隶，不再有高额的机械税，不再有争分卡秒的最低工作时，不再有毫无隐私的电子眼，。人类获得了解放！每座城市都将属于我们自己！每个人都有评选管理者的权力！现在，还请各位市民稍安勿躁，人类联盟的成员将会尽快从子机的手中接管城市，直至你们选出自己的市长为止。”  
兴奋，疑惑，担忧，但更多的是不安与恐慌。  
高高在上的Lord就这么悄无声息地湮灭，这令服从了数百年的普通人们感到茫然。  
机械兵与城市的系统仍然有条不紊的运转着，尽管它们接到魏无羡发出的命令后，已经从统治者降格为了服务者，但事实上，对忙于温饱的人们而言，生活和从前一成不变。直到第二周，每个人惊奇的发现周薪里高达87%的机械税不见了，改成了16.3%公共系统维持费和总计不超过15%的个人保险。  
这令人喜悦的事实渐渐演变成了一场盛大的狂欢。  
而反观联盟，却丝毫见不到胜利的喜悦，反而被拖进了了人手严重不足的泥潭。  
在Lord管辖的地盘里，有接近三百座A级城市，五百多个B级城市，下面还有D级和E级，往下数才是镇，YL镇那样规模的集落更是有成千上万那么多，哪怕是联盟战士一人去一个地方，都勉勉强强不太够数。  
魏无羡强制切断了接近50个小时不眠不休的蓝曦臣的连线，指挥着小苹果把人拖进了宿舍。  
还好机械永远忠实地服从指令，不会有战败者、叛徒之类的荣辱意识，它才能够得心应手地控制着子机继续管理城市。如若不然，恐怕在夺取了控制权的那一刻，整个母星就将发生不可预料的混乱与骚动。  
它看过一眼Lord的未分析数据量，庞大的令人惊悚，于是干脆原封不动地丢下，它分出一小部分精力，把自己的全息图像送到了蓝忘机的身边。  
蓝忘机正坐在新改装的工作台前，手指飞快地轻点光键盘，文件被飞快地分类处理，一部分签了名开始执行，一部分丢入修改和待定类目，还有一部分则是被打回重做。  
魏无羡道：“蓝湛啊，你哥已经拖去歇了，你就别逼我用强了呗？”  
蓝忘机抬眼瞥了他一眼，道：“还差一点。”  
魏无羡道：“喔。”  
他绕着蓝忘机走了一圈，接着光屏上跳出一个等比例缩小的小人，绕着签字落款的位置转圈圈。  
蓝忘机：“……”  
魏无羡道：“乖。不管你休息与否，它们都在这里，不会跑的。着急的事情我会叫醒你们，去休息。”  
蓝忘机道：“我多做一点，兄长就可以多休息些。”  
魏无羡道：“不错，一举两得。”  
蓝忘机：“？”  
魏无羡道：“还可以让我多心疼一点。”  
蓝忘机默然半晌，手指终于点向了关闭键。  
这时光屏一闪，一封浅色的信函跳了出来，寄件人是……Yang。

 

Yang 30  
Wifi 45  
Lord 19  
聂 6

 

26  
蓝忘机忙道：“等等。”  
他这句话说的已经是足够快，却快不过魏无羡点信的速度。  
电子信函随着点击消失，接着一小股灰扑扑的云卷在光屏上扭来挤去，化作一个鬼脸消失了。  
魏无羡道：“……不好，中计了。”  
蓝忘机看着那个鬼脸，心中一悸，下意识伸手去捉魏无羡的手臂，手穿过全息影像，果不其然地抓了个空。  
魏无羡开了口，却只一点断断续续嘈杂不清的噪音，全息影像从边沿开始一点点变成马赛克，破碎，最终完全消散消散。  
若是再有第三个人在，一定会目瞪口呆。蓝少将亲赴的无数场战斗中，无论是多么大的危机或窘境，从来都是从容的，波澜不惊的，没有人想象得到他也会如此的……惊慌失措。  
一束耀眼的白光从天而降，第一击落在了YL镇的防御罩上，防御罩晃了晃，还没完全修复，新的冷光接踵而至，像牢笼般的将小镇完全笼罩。防御罩破裂的那一瞬间，能量仓库传来了惊天动地的爆炸声，地动山摇，被冷光覆盖的建筑尽数化成齑粉。睡梦中的镇民来不及发出哀嚎，就已经变成了光下亡魂。  
被爆炸声惊醒的联盟军们从失去了主脑，重新变回死气沉沉的母舰里跑出来，却看见一名西装革履的青年，慢悠悠地登上了救生艇。  
卫星投放的冷光冲击仍在不间断地继续，在燃烧的火焰与苍白的光芒中，青年秀美的面孔上带着可亲的微笑，他挥了挥手，他与Yang的全息影像就出现在了镇子的上空。  
蓝曦臣在Pommel I的帮助下，奋力推开了反锁的宿舍门，正巧看到天空中巨大的人像。  
金光瑶道：“不好意思啦，聂将军，蓝统帅，我与诸位的理念有些……合不来呢。既然无法交易，我就只好另谋出路啦。”  
Yang笑嘻嘻地道：“阿瑶何必与他们浪费时间，一早听我的不就好啦。”  
蓝曦臣手动调出光屏，登陆后频道却早已被Yang强制锁定成了共享通话状态。  
Yang用手比划了一个切断的动作，道：“你们那个厉害的主脑先生已经被我‘强制下线’啦，已经是占有率49%的我，将代替Lord成为新的主宰。不好意思，联盟狗们，这次我可不会像Lord那么仁慈，洗干净脖子等死吧。”  
它耸耸肩，像调皮少年似的吐了吐舌头，道：“拜拜啦，地狱不见~”  
新的冷光穿透Yang与金光瑶的全息影像，再次落在了YL镇的上空。  
人间炼狱。  
蓝曦臣紧蹙着眉，对跟在他身边的Pommel I道：“鸣笛，用最大音量，让镇上所有人到母舰内避难！”  
他用最快的速度奔跑了起来，快些，更快些，或许能赶得上在母舰外壳被击穿之前手动升起防御罩，如果金夫妇在，还可以试着代领镇民逃脱！  
Pommel I的汽笛声史无前例的排上了用场，尖锐的噪音穿透了夜空，在爆炸与跑火声中分外清晰。  
母舰的曲度走廊头一次令蓝曦臣感到漫长，失去了主脑，通风、照明都统统失效。他打开腕形联络器上的手电功能，也只能勉强照亮眼前的一片地方。  
怎么办！是否能启动这艘船！不，无论如何也必须能！  
正在这时，走廊上的灯光却骤然亮了起来，令蓝曦臣不由得抬手遮了遮眼。  
一个沉稳的声音响彻全舰，说道：“全舰就位，战斗员一级警备，十分钟后开始跃迁，蓝舰长，请尽快赶往舰桥。”  
那是聂明玦的声音。  
蓝曦臣身形一晃，又连忙扶着舱壁站稳了，不可置信地道：“……将……将军……你！”  
聂明玦道：“没时间废话，魏的掌控权已经移交给了我，现在，统帅，你必须立即行动。”  
蓝曦臣一咬牙，低着头，藏起了眼底泛起的红，大步流星地冲进了舰桥，在舰长席坐稳，对书记官金道：“启用母舰对外扩音器，召集舰外的所有民众避难。组织小队外出救援，联络忘机，准备战斗。”  
金坐直敬礼，道：“是！”  
母舰缓缓飞起，停在半空，将小镇纳入腹部的安全区，它的防护罩开到了最大频率，背部在冷光冲击一次又一次地泛着耀眼的涟漪。  
蓝曦臣看着面板上仅剩35%的残余能量，气得一拳砸上了舰长席，道：“蓝忘机呢？他到底在哪儿？！”  
领航员金子轩轻咳一声，指了指蓝曦臣的身后。  
蓝忘机正站在舰桥的门口，他身上已经穿好了仿生战斗服，没有带头盔，右眼以极快的频率闪烁着蓝色的耀光，从瞳孔里投射出一小块光屏，把他的脸映射得晦暗不明。  
蓝忘机道：“聂明玦，移交6%的占有率，权限密码是……”  
他前半截用的是自己的本音，报出的密码却用的是加密后的机械音，以右眼为中心，他的双手各自控制一面光键盘，翻飞的手指甚至留下了数道残影。  
成为母舰新主脑的聂明玦道：“权限密码正确，开始移交。”  
蓝忘机一边继续编辑着指令，一边道：“他……走之前，给了我所有的……”  
聂明玦道：“45%+6%，正好超过Yang的占有量，获取最高位权限。”  
蓝忘机点了点头，脸色像纸一样苍白。

 

27  
51%的占有量到手，被聂明玦强制切断的母舰与公众网的连接也重新接了回去。  
这一次没人再敢掉以轻心，蓝忘机用右眼的权限下达了命令，第一，撤销Yang的所有权限，第二，讲代理指挥权授予母舰主脑聂明玦，第三，进攻。收到最高级权限发布指令的子机们立即倒戈，涌向了没有权限却被非法占有的49%。奔涌的数据流们张开了最凶戾的爪牙，毫不犹豫地开始了吞噬与破坏。在数以千计的子机攻略下，变成灰白色的对手失去了防御的权力，层层溃败，散落，消亡。  
联盟又一次将胜利握在了手中。  
这一次的反败为胜，只用了不到三个小时，但是胜者的收割却不过只持续了区区两小时零几分。  
载着Yang与金光瑶的曲距跃迁飞船，在北方的上空失去了最后一抹痕迹，从联盟军的追踪系统里无声无息地消失了。

宽大空旷的回廊里，十几台透明的营养仓并肩而立，原本满载的营养液却已经干涸，干瘪的残肢，枯死的胚胎，残破的呼吸器和维生系统。实验室的最深处，唯一一台仍然运作的营养仓终于耗光了最后一点电量，失去减压的仓壁发出噼噼啪啪的碎响，裂隙先是一丝，接着蔓延成了蛛网，营养液顺着缝隙一点一滴的向外拥挤，最终不堪重荷的崩溃决堤。  
深眠中的“他”被奔涌的营养液甩出了仓室，跌倒在地的膝盖被磕出了一片青紫。他的胸口骤然起伏，拼命扯开了不再供氧的呼吸器，第一次吸入了外界的空气。他大口大口地呼吸，直到五脏六腑浑身的血液再次获得足够的补给。粘稠的营养液顺着身体向下滑落，他扶着仓壁踉踉跄跄地站了起来。  
过长的黑发遮盖了柔和而秀美的五官，他撩开过长的前发，睁开了眼睛。  
世界由黑暗变得朦胧，又从朦胧变得清晰而光明。  
融合了人工与遗传学的虹膜微微一闪，眼前闪过了属于他一个人的编码与特征。

编号“MXY001457”  
体龄“18岁”  
状态“健康，优秀”  
姓名“莫玄羽”

骤然出现在眼前的字体令他一阵眩晕，莫玄羽努力闭了闭眼睛，再次睁开的时候，一颗种子从他的记忆深处生根发芽，他下意识地念出了一段铭刻于心的句子：  
“如果现在还不能打动你，那就等下去，到二十五岁、三十五岁的时候再试试，我可以用一辈子的时间等下去。”  
“除了你谁都不想要……不是你就不行。”  
“蓝湛，我喜欢你。”  
当他用轻软的声音吐出了最后一个字，潮水般的数据流蜂拥而至，一切被锁住、被封存，被W看做无法解析的数据变成了连动的画面，它们走马灯似地在他眼前闪烁而过，记忆在拼贴完整的刹那回复了原本的真实和鲜活。

在数百公里的YL镇，蓝忘机站在床边，打开了一直搁在床头的小保险柜。保险柜里锁着三样那个人亲手送给他的礼物，全负荷工作的右眼一扫，曾经放过机械眼的小盒子里有着一张薄薄的，本不该出现的纸张。他打开盒子，拿出了盒底那张搁置许久的小纸条。  
那是来自于W的杰作，一串由莫尔斯密码写出的短讯：  
“金家总部第X0374实验室，快来接我，否则饿死。”

完。


End file.
